cambio de mundo
by sofys
Summary: esta vez karin tiene catorce años,debido a su poder atrae no solo a los muchachos, si no tambien a los huecos,por eso ichigo ha tomado la desicion de mudarse junto a las gemelas a la sociedad de almas, ¿karin descubrira q las cosas no son tan diferentes?
1. peligrosa

**Cambio de mundo**

**Capitulo 1: **_"Peligrosa_"

Me encontraba sola en mi cuarto casi a oscuras, mi única fuete de luz eran los escasos rayos de luz de la luna que atravesaban las cortinas de mi habitación. Aún estando sentada en la cama, enciendo mi mp3 y me dispongo a escuchar las canciones que pasan, tratando de concentrarme en la letra de las canciones para despejar mi mente, o mejor dicho, tratando de no pensar. De no pensar en lo que estaba por pasar.

Para que comprendan por que me comporto así, es mejor que les cuente todo desde un principio. Supongo que me comprenderán, que comprenderán que lo que hago lo que hago porque de alguna forma puedo quitarle una carga de encima a Ichigo. Aunque sea, ya no tendría que cuidarme tanto como antes y todo sería mas seguro para ella.

Todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños número catorce, la alarma sonó como lo hacia desde hace un año, pues hace ya un tiempo que estaba estudiando en la secundaria. Corro al baño, me duchó a gran velocidad y me coloco el uniforme de la escuela. Después de que Ichigo se fuera a la sociedad de almas, cambiaron el uniforme escolar que ahora era una falda tableada color negra, una camisa blanca y el moño que hacia de corbata que era de el mismo color que la falda.

Peiné mi cabello negro que había dejado crecer hasta la mitad de mi espalda rozando mi cintura para luego ponerme los zapatos. Luego de haberme vestido, baje a desayunar como lo hacía cada mañana.

- ¡Buenos días!- dije yo bajando de las escaleras cuando me encontré con que mi casa estaba ¿sobre poblada?

-Hola Karin, ¿todo bien?- me pregunto una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos rubios.

-Supongo...-no lograba recordar los nombres de esas personas, en realidad, apenas los conocía de vista.

Observe la habitación, estaba un viejo de barba que me miraba de forma pervertida, también estaba una mujer de lentes reprendiendo al hombre anterior. Un muchacho de cabellos blancos suspiró cansado, y también estaba Rukia junto al idiota de pelo rojizo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunte de forma sería.

-Bueno cariño, vinimos a visitarles- Me mintió la rubia.

- Ni que las vacas volaran, pregunto en serio, ¿o acaso crees que me tragare eso de que vinieron un montón de shinigamis "a visitarnos"?- respondí con tono mordaz

-Bien- dijo el chico peliblanco parándose, me parecía conocido, piensa muchachita, ¿de donde lo conoces? - ¿sabes donde esta Ichigo?- volvió a preguntar de forma arrogante.

-¡Capitán, no le hable así!- le reprendió la mujer de curvas demasiado pronunciadas.

-Ichigo esta dormido, si tanto necesitas hablar con el, despiértalo tu- dije yo molesta por su tonito de voz y fui a la cocina. Recordé que Yusu estaba de campamento, así que tome la comida preparada por mi padre y salí de nuevo al comedor.

-bye- dije yo tomando mi bolso y haciendo un gesto con la mano, abrí la puerta para salir pero la mujer de gafas me detuvo.

-Disculpa que no nos hayamos presentado mi nombre es Nanao. Él es mi capitán, ella es Matsumoto y él es su capitán. Esté es Renji y bueno, creo que conoces a Matsumoto- dijo ella.

-Si, ya que se quienes son, ¿puedo irme?, llegare tarde.- respondí yo sin dar importancia.

Cuando salí a la vereda sentí una presión espiritual increíble que de niña me hubiera hecho caer, pero ahora ya no, gracias a los entrenamientos, ya no me mareaba ante una presencia espiritual al menos que esta fuera la de un capitán o alguien así.

-¡Karin vuelve aquí!- me grito Ichigo que bajaba junto con Karin de las escaleras.

Acaté las ordenes de mi hermano y volví a entrar, el pareció sorprendido de que lo hiciera con tal naturalidad, todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté ya cansada de las distracciones, si me ponían una tardanza, mataría a Ichigo.

-¿Por qué no te mareaste?- pregunto el algo incrédulo

-Porque, mi querido Ichigo, hace años que entreno, y hace años que no me tambaleo ante una presencia espiritual fuerte, ¿te olvidaste que vives conmigo?- le dije yo porque este idiota y a penas sabía controlar su propio poder.

-¿Estas diciendo que esta niña tiene suficiente poder para no marearse?, se suponía que no debía poder salir- dijo Matsumoto y luego se tapo la boca con amabas manos, había dicho algo que yo no debía saber.

-MATSUMOTO- bramo el muchacho de ojos verdes que aparentaba ser como un año mayor que yo.

-lo lamento capitán- dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunte yo aún enfadada.

-no es de tu incumbencia- hablo el chico de pelo blanco, cosa que me puso aun mas enfadada era que no se dignaba a mirarme.

-Toushiro, no te pongas así, la muchachita no tiene ninguna culpa, no te desquites con ella, además, de seguro se vería mas bonita sonriendo que con el ceño fruncido%85-dijo el mirándome de forma que su teniente le volvió a golpear.

-tiene 16 años, grandísimo pervertido, ¿ahora te metes con niñas?- le grito ella.

-eh, en realidad, no tengo 16- dije yo.

-¡vez Nanao, me has golpeado sin razones!- le contesto el capitán.

-Esto, tengo 14 años y me están arruinando el cumpleaños- dije yo algo indignada. -yo creo que mejor me voy- dije pero Ichigo me agarro de los hombros y me dejo bien plantada en una silla del comedor.

-Karin, nos vamos a la sociedad de almas.- me dijo mi hermanó sin asco.

-¡Ni de broma!- le grite yo parándome y tratando de volver a salir por la puerta pero el pelirrojo se metió en mi camino.

-Lo lamento, peor no vas a ningún lado-dijo el, pero yo no estaba de humor.

-Muévete- declare, pero el no me hizo caso.

Estaba enfurecida, levante mi presión espiritual hasta donde pude, y el abrió los ojos como si no se lo esperara.

-¡¿Hazte a un lado!- dije yo, pero el seguía allí, así que lo patee en la entrepierna y cayo retorciéndose de dolor al piso, yo pase por encima de el y salí de casa, una vez que atravesé el portal de energía, todo volvió a la normalidad o eso creía.

Ichigo volvió a agarrarme y me llevo de vuelta a la casa, pero esta vez me ato a la silla.

-¡explícame que demonios esta pasando aquí, ahora!- exigí a mi hermano.

-Bien, descubrimos que hay un gran incremento de huecos por una gran fuente de poder espiritual. Esa eres tu. Es peligroso el simple hecho de que estés aquí así que te vienes con nosotros y Yuzu a la sociedad de almas, tu ingresaras como shinigami si pasas los exámenes y Yuzu hará lo que ella desee.- dijo Ichigo.

-¿soy peligrosa?- dije incrédula.

-no, tan solo eres demasiado fuerte- dijo sarcásticamente y giro los ojos.

- pero Yuzu no, ella puede elegir, aunque papa no sepa cuidarla ella estará bien- dije yo tratando de sacar a mi hermana de esto.

-no, ya les cambiamos la memoria a todos para que crean que ustedes se fueron ayer de becadas a ., y la sociedad de almas esta de acuerdo con esto- me respondió el.

-¡pues yo no lo estoy!- dije forcejeando las cuerdas que me estaban cortando la circulación.

-¡Karin!- me grito el piensa en que cuando estas con ella, la expones, será mas seguro para ella, aunque en un principio no lo acepte, pero si tu la apoyas ella se adaptara, ¡piénsalo bien!- me volvió a decir.

La información entró por mi cabeza y la procese. Era cierto, era más seguro para Yusu que yo me convirtiera en shinigami y la protegiese, además allá no esta el peligro de los monstruos, era mucho más seguro para ella.

-Que ella decida- dije yo soltándome de las cuerdas y parándome cerca de las escaleras.-Supongo que ya les habéis borrado la memoria a todos por lo cual Yusu estará aquí hoy mismo y no podremos salir de casa, ¿me equivoco?- pregunte.

-Estas en lo cierto, nos vamos esta madrugada antes de que papá regrese, él cree que yo estoy con ustedes por lo cual no podemos estar cuando el regrese. Vuélvete a dormir yo me encargo de todo- esas fueron sus palabras, subí las escaleras y me adentre en mi cuarto, aún sigo aquí y las horas están contadas para irnos, pues Yuzu termino por aceptar, según ella "ser divertido ir a la era edo".

¿Qué puedo yo hacer si no más que tratar de protegerla? Ichigo no puede con todo aunque el no lo admita nunca, pero se que si el ha aceptado llevarnos a ese lugar es por algo, solo me pregunto, ¿Cómo será ese tal nuevo mundo?

**Fin del capitulo.**

**gracias a Kirara11 por todo, y si encuentran algo mal me avisan por favor aquí**


	2. ¡pervertido!

Cambio de mundo

Capitulo 2: ¡pervertido!

Decidí que no era conveniente viajar al otro mundo vestida como una colegiala primero porque no era para nada cómodo tomando en cuenta que detestaba esa falda, y segundo porque aunque no se si lo volveré a usar, lo ensuciare, así qué con gran pesar me levante de la cama y me quite el uniforme quizás, por última vez. Me quede con el conjunto de ropa interior color blanco que traía bajo el uniforme y abrí el armario, sobre la cama tire una remera roja medio escotada, y una minifalda de jeans desteñida artificialmente.

Cuando estaba por comenzar a vestirme la puerta se abrió de pronto mostrando al chico de palo blanco y ojos verdes.

-nos vamos en diez minu…- dijo el, pero cuando volteo a verme se quedo así, observándome embobado, se me subieron los colores al rostro y comencé a lanzarle todo lo que tenia a mi alcance.

-¡grandísimo pervertido!- le grite mientras le lanzaba mis cuadernos.

-¡no soy ningún pervertido!- me contradijo.

-¿Qué sucede capitán?- pregunto matsumoto cuando vio que yo trataba de cubrirme con la sabana y le lanzaba cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano.

Entonces note pasos en las escaleras y comencé a lanzar las cosas con mas fuerza, la lámpara calzo en el rostro del chico de ojos esmeraldas, la mujer rubia cerro la puerta y bajaron al piso de abajo mediante las escaleras.

Enfadada me vestí y me puse unas sandalias negras que me había regalado yuzu, me concentre mas en los sonidos y note voces que obviamente provenían de abajo.

-nuestro shiro-Chan ya ha crecido- dijo el capitán del sombrero.

-¡cállense!- bramo el chico.

-bueno capitán, eso le pasa por meterse con una niña… con tanta fuerzas, o por dios,

¿En serio esto fue obra de una humana?- dijo ella subestimándome.

- ¡ja!, por lo visto mi hermana te dio una buena pelea- bromeo ichigo.

-creo que karin se paso un poquito- dijo yuzu que parecía estar preocupada, ¿lo golpee tanto?

Deje de concentrarme en las voces y comencé a hacerlo en mi bolso, tome unas mudas de ropa y mis objetos personales, y metí todo en un bolso cercano.

Salí del cuarto y vi el desastre que había causado, avente el bolso desde arriba hasta el sillón y luego acomode todos los objetos en su lugar, libros, cuadernos, lámparas, almohadones, mochilas, cartucheras, zapatos, perfumes, absolutamente le arroje de todo.

Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar baje las escaleras y me senté al lado de mi hermana, quien me miro y estallo en carcajadas, en un principio no comprendía los motivos de sus risotadas.

Había visto al chico que hace unos instantes me había proporcionado el momento más vergonzoso por no decir humillante de toda mi existencia.

Tenia un ojo morado y los brazos llenos de moretones a causa de tener que hacer de escudo contra mis proyectiles, que al parecer dejaron marcas es su fornido cuerpo.

-¡te lo mereces por pervertido!- le grite yo levantándome de mi haciendo y acallando las risas.

-1º: no soy un pervertido, 2º: fue un accidente, 3º: ¿Qué razones tendría yo para fijarme en una mocosa?- dijo el.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- le pregunte con una calma fingida.

-mocosa- dijo el burlándose.

-no soy una mocosa y que yo sepa, los shinigamis viven mucho tiempo, así que eso te convierte en un pervertido pedofilo1- dije yo con soltando una risa cínica solo para hacerlo enojar.

-¡no soy ningún pedófilo!- se defendió.

-¡entonces admites que eres un pervertido!- dije yo acentuando la ultima palabra.

-¡que no lo soy! En cambio tu eres una desnudista- dijo el.

-¿desnudista?, ¡si fuiste tu el que entro al cuarto de una chica que se estaba cambiando de ropa!- le saque en cara.

-¿y como planeas que yo supiera que te estabas cambiando?- me grito.

-no se, quizás… ¡tocando la puerta!- le devolví el grito al final de la oración

El se volteo y me ignoro, cosa que me enfureció aun mas, pero ya tendría tiempo para desquitarme, mucho tiempo supongo, seria mejor pensar con la cabeza fría, así que me voltee y comencé a hacerle preguntas a yuzu sobre el campamento y me bombardeo con historias y cuentos que le había contado, sus experiencias y otras cosas, la verdad eran bastante graciosas y no pude evitar reírme suavemente.

- lo vez karin, con una sonrisa te vez mucho mas bonita- me dijo el tipo del sombrero y yo ignore su comentario pues no podía dejar de reírme.

Después de un rato me hallaba atravesando el portal para llegar a la sociedad de almas, la verdad no se mucho sobre el lugar, ni sobre las costumbres, lo único que espero es que no usen kimonos todo el tiempo, aunque a yuzu le fascinan a mi me parecen bonitos, pero algo incómodos, ya me las arreglaría luego.

Al cabo de unos momentos, estaba parada en la sociedad de almas, y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían…


	3. la bodega

Cambio de mundo.

Capitulo: "la bodega"

Parpadee nuevamente para comprobar que lo que mis ojos veían era cierto, supongo que me había imaginado la sociedad como algo así, tan solo ve como van vestidos los shinigamis.

El lugar era al estilo de un Japón remoto, incluyendo desde luego, las puertas corredizas. Veía personas ir de un lado al otro con aparente prisa, mujeres, hombres, hasta chicos de mi edad, o en apariencia física claro esta, se supone que cada año de envejecimiento de un shinigami equivale a cinco nuestros, por lo que el pervertido que insiste en ser llamado capitán hitsugaya, debería tener físicamente diez años, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Según tengo entendido el tiene como cincuentitres años de vida, y en apariencia tiene 15 o 16, ¡no lo entiendo!

-¿ichigo cada cuanto envejecen un año los shinigamis?- pregunte a mi hermano sin vacilo alguno en mi voz.

- bueno, para que envejezcan un año, deben vivir cinco de los nuestros, o sea, un año de ellos son 1825 días en vez de 365- me respondió mi hermano.

-entonces, ¿se supondría que yo seguiría teniendo 14 años durante cinco años mas?- insistí yo.

-exactamente, tu y yuzu- especifico.

Volví a hacer las cuentas y, efectivamente, toushiro, debería tener 10 años y medio, no calculaba o algo andaba mal, aunque no se ni porque me preocupo por tales estupideces, después de todo, el es solo un chico mas, ¿Cuánta diferencia podía haber entre un chico humano y un chico shinigami?

Regrese la mirada a los chicos que pasaban, morenos, rubios, pelirrojos, de pelo azulado, de todo tipos de colores de ojos, la verdad que todos estaban muy lindos, no es que sea de esas chicas que se la pasan baboseándose por los muchachos, pero hablando fuerte y claro, los chicos shinigami no estaban nada mal.

-karin…el chico de allá te esta mirando…ejem de una forma…- me susurro yuzu y yo disimuladamente y usando mi visión periférica observe a el muchacho que según yuzu me miraba y tal como lo había dicho mi hermana, me observaba, me miraba como si quisiera tenerme en su cuarto por no usar terminose mas mundanos.

Ni me moleste en mirar bien al chico, cuando note que mas de uno me miraba a mi y a yuzu de la misma forma que el muchacho anterior, de una forma que si los ojos fueran manos, ya habrían roto un pecado capital y de los grandes.

De repente todos nuestros vigilantes bajaron la cabeza y rítmicamente desaparecieron, voltee para ver a ichigo que peleaba con rukia por lo que el no los había espantado, luego mire a hitsugaya y el les clavaba una mirada asesina a los últimos hombres que quedaban allí, pronto estos como los demás, se hicieron humo.

-las miradas solo son miradas capitán- le dijo su teniente de forma de susurro, pero yo con mi oído pude percibir aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta.

-ump- fue la respuesta del chico.

Después de un largo recorrido llegamos a un área comercial, quise dar la vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡karin!- me llamo yuzu saltando de alegría, de seguro ya los había visto.

-no, no, no yuzu por favor ¡no!- le había rogado yo, pero ya era tarde, ichigo había sacado un montón de dinero y se lo había dado a yuzu para nuestros gastos.

Mi hermana me jalo hasta las tiendas y literalmente me obligo a probarme los kimonos, uno tras otro, luego llegaron las personas con las que habíamos viajado hasta este lugar, entre nuevamente al probador y me coloque un kimono morado con diseños de lilas.

No pude evitar sentirme incomoda porque todos me miraban como si en realidad fuera a desaparecer en unos instantes, ¿acaso me había vestido mal?, revise el traje japonés y no, no tenia nada mal puesto.

Después de un largo ce incomodo silencio decidí romperlo, pues esto me hacia pensar que me raparon la cabeza o algo parecido.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte curiosa.

-te ves muy bien- dijo matsumoto enfatizando el bien.

-¡con que era eso!- dije al fin, ya había comenzado a dudar.

Sonreí ante el cumplido, pues no suelen hacérmelos muy seguido, la verdad no me considero muy bonita, soy solo una mas del montón, no digamos que la vanidad sea mi mayor problema, pues hasta la pieza mas fina se arruina con arrogancia y vanidades.

Dirigí una mirada furtiva al chico de ojos verdes que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, había llamado mi atención, pues no solo por haber entrado a mi cuarto y haber visto un poco mas de lo que debía, si no porque de alguna forma me atraía y digamos la verdad, es lindo, pero como antes, dije me molesta su arrogancia y bueno, soy reconocida por mi orgullo.

Bien, yo no solo era reconocida por mi inalterable orgullo, si no también por que aun no había nacido un muchacho que no me mirase siquiera. No entendía bien porque las chicas me vivían diciendo que era divina cuando yo me miraba al espejo y veía a la típica chica de pelo y ojos negros, alta y de piel blanca, los chicos me miraban, pero casi nunca se me acercaban a decirme algo, por ello, se podría decir que soy observada y…¿temida?

Voltee al espejo que tenia tras de mi y observe mi figura, la verdad no me sentaban nada mal los kimonos, aunque fueran incómodos, aquí las muchachas los usaban como allá una remera o un pantalón, suspire cansada, la parte buena, le daría el gusto a yuzu de vestirme como a una muñequita, pues desde que ya no jugaba con sus muñecas, se pasaba el rato buscándome ropas y conjuntos, no recuerdo haberme puesto dos veces las cosas que ella confeccionaba o compraba para mi, pues cuando lo intentaba ella ya tenia otro nuevo.

Yuzu ya había comprado como quince quimonos o quizás mas, ya perdí la cuenta, y había insistido en comprar uno más y que luego viéramos los accesorios, las sandalias, los broches, el maquillaje, etcétera,

Yuzu me rogó que lo llevase puesto y al final no pude negarme aunque me sentía mas cómoda, después recorrimos mas y mas tiendas, yuzu asaltaba las tiendas, compro listones, broches, adornos, pinturas y mas… las pocas veces que veía a yuzu así era cuando había ropa de por medio, mi hermana era la expresión pura de la feminidad, rubia, de ojos marrones, piel blanca, voz cantarina y una gracia al caminar que hasta se asemejaba al paso felino.

La mire caminar contoneándose suavemente con tal naturalidad que hasta la bailarina mas agraciada moriría de envidia ante ella, "karin" me llamo su cantarina voz, al parecer quería comprarme unos aretes que según ella irían bien con mi kimono color jade.

Le miro, las chicas de allí se mueren de vergüenza cuando ella pasa desfilando ante ellas de una forma perfecta, "paso, cadera, paso, cintura, paso cadera" ese era su ritmo, perfectamente sincronizado, espalda derecha, suavemente sacando pecho, moviéndose con suavidad como si e fuese a romper si el viento impactaba contra su tersa piel.

Me volteo hacía la puerta y veo que ichigo y los demás exceptuando a el capitancito, se habían hecho humo. Me pareció molesto que nos dejasen bajo su vigilancia, no era que me importara mucho, pero por alguna razón he empezado a comportarme de una forma extraña.

Según yuzu estoy ladeando la cabeza de vez en cuando para acomodar mi flequillo, en vez de hacerlo con las manos, no me enfado tanto al menos no mientras el no este presente, hasta me he reído en un tono raro, ¿será que la enferma soy yo?

Las chicas que atendían el lugar estaban muy atareada por lo que decidí ser yo la buscase los listones en la bodega, baje las escalerillas y encendí la luz, cuando note que el capitán del décimo escuadrón me había seguido.

-no necesito una niñera, gracias- le dije cortante.

-ni que quisiera estar contigo- me respondió.

-¡sabes que eres muy grosero y arrogante! ¡Yo no te recuerdo así!- le saque en cara pues ya había recordado el incidente

-quizás…-trato de decir algo, pero yo, enfadada, le interrumpí.

-¿quizás?, te comportas como un idiota, entraste en mi cuarto y ni te disculpaste por el supuesto accidente, me has ignorado y apenas y te has dignado a mirarme, ¡¿es acaso que no te agrado?!- le grite yo, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que la bodega estaba cerrada.

-¡es todo lo contrario!... llevo semanas mirándote, no tengo idea de por que, pero si te miro a los ojos…- respondió el haciendo tal acción.

Me sorprendí como si me acabaran de decir que el gato tiene cinco patas y me lo mostrasen, era la primera vez que nos mirábamos directamente, sus ojos esmeraldas me estaban ahogando, trataba de responder y no podía hasta que luego de unos instantes pude hablar.

-si me miras a los ojos… ¿Qué?- le pregunte.

Dicen que una acción vale mas que mil palabras, y hay acciones que valen mas que millones, no entendí del todo que estaba sucediendo, solo sabia que el me había besado y yo no pude resistir la tentación de sus labios, que parecían no saciarse de los míos y eso me gusto, pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello soltando los listones…por un momento, creí que el se esfumaría y me daría cuenta de que todo era un sueño, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, es que como empecé las clases en vez de escribir me la paso forrando carpetas y todo eso, mucho lío para mi, bueno, espero sus comentarios, hasta luego y que pasen un buen día.


	4. la fiesta

Cambio de mundo

Capitulo :la fiesta

Al demonio con los lazos, ellos podría esperar, al igual que las explicaciones, que mi mente le exigía a mis labios, y a los suyos, aquellos atrayentes labios que se posaban sobre los míos, haciéndome olvidar todos mis pensamientos, borrando mi mente, poniéndola en blanco.

Bien, todo tiene que acabar y esto, aunque yo no lo quiera, no hace caso omiso a esa regla.

-¡karin!- me buscaba mi hermana, y a su respuesta mis brazos volvieron a los costados de mi cuerpo y mis labios, hinchados, ce alejaron de los suyos por mas que no quisieran.

-era por eso que yo no quería verte a los ojos…- dijo el pero yo complete su frase.

-porque hasta un shinigami sede ante la tentación- murmure yo, pues ni en parte era mi culpa.

El parecía avergonzado, eso simbolizaba que quizás solo fue un instinto, y en realidad no sintió lo que yo sentí hace unos instantes, nunca antes se me había hecho un nudo en e estomago que no me dejase hablar, nunca en mi vida ese sentimiento paso por mi cuerpo, me había sentido como si me alma estuviera desnuda ante sus ojos, según yuzu, a eso se le llama sentirse mujer, entonces, ¿el chico que tengo frente a mi, me hacia sentir mujer?

La vergüenza me invadió cuando sentí pasos acercándose a la puerta, el suspiro y me hizo un gesto para que subiera, y así lo hice, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, eché un vistazo hacia atrás, ya no estaba allí. Suspire, pues se había esfumado.

Me encontré con yuzu y le tendí los listones que me había pedido. Escuchaba como yuzu adulaba mi cabello negro y sedoso, pero la verdad yo siempre creí que el suyo era mas bonito, cobrizo y ligeramente ondulado, mi hermana decía que ichigo y todos los demás hacia una fiesta y que estábamos invitadas, por supuesto, que con ropa mas normal, o por lo menos para mi, así que tuve que soportar mas compras, a las cuales casi ni les hice caso.

Entramos en otra tienda, y yuzu corrió agraciadamente hasta la zona de vestidos, aunque yo ya sabia que el la cantidad enorme de maletas que había traído ya habían vestidos lindos.

Cuando volvimos a casa, o más bien a nuestra habitación, pues como estábamos inscriptas en la academia para shinigamis, teníamos habitaciones allí, donde debíamos quedarnos, era parecido a un internado.

Luego de acomodarnos en la amplia habitación que ichigo nos había conseguido debíamos prepararnos para la fiesta, que según matsumoto se hacia cada mes.

Yuzu me metió en el hermoso vestido que habíamos buscado por todas las tiendas hasta que mi indecisa gemela decidió comprarlo.

El vestido me llegaba unos siete centímetros arriba de mis rodillas, un tanto cortó, era negro, y constaba de un corsé escotado y una falda amplia, adoraba el color negro, pero resaltaba demasiado, pues mi piel es blanca y mi pelo y ojos negros. Luego de eso, me puse unos tacones del mismo color que mi pelo.

Lance una mirada al espejo que tenía en frente de mis ojos, había permitido que mi hermana me rizara el pelo, que ahora parecía un poco mas corto, y quedaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, también le concedí que me maquillase, esa noche parecería una escultura gótica, pues mi hermana pinto mis labios de rojo carmesí y mis ojos los delineo y sombreo con negro.

Deje que ella se vistiese y maquillase sola en su cuarto, mientras yo, la esperaba en la salita, que, gracias a las gruesas paredes, no escuchaba la música que a mi hermana tanto le encantaba, mientras a mi me ponían de mal humor aquellas vocecitas chillonas con fondos supuestamente animosos.

La única y tenue luz que alumbraba aquella habitación era la de una lámpara, que, al estar alejada, mis pupilas tuvieron que dilatarse suavemente.

-buenas noches- escuche la susurrante voz de la persona que aunque lo intentara no abandonaba mis pensamientos y se ganaba mi corazón por mas que luchase.

-hola, creo que nos debemos varias explicaciones- dije yo caminando hasta la ventana por donde el había pasado.

-bien, pregunta tu primero- me indico sonriéndome de una forma que aunque el no supiera y yo no lo demostrase, me hacia temblar interiormente.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que tenias rato mirándome?- lance la pregunta sin vacilo en mi voz, peor en mi mente, el caos era casi total.

-bien, hace algún par de semanas que lo hago, pues me mandaron a buscar lo que causaba tanto alboroto con los huecos- contesto- pero me quede mas tiempo…por que llamaste mi atención.

Quede impactada con su respuesta, ¿había llamado yo su atención?

-pregunta tu ahora- le indique.

-¿Por qué respondiste mi beso?

-porque, sencillamente hay algo en ti que me _interesa_, y porque no lo pensé, solo….reaccione- no sabia si convenía decir la palabra "gustar" así que busque otra…alternativa.

-sigues tu.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- le lance la pregunta que tenia hace varias horas torturándome

-porque, el león termino enamorándose de la oveja.

-¿estas enamorado…de mi?- pregunte incrédula, el si había usado la palabra amor.

-si…ahora la pregunta es si tu lo estas- me respondió.

-yo…- murmure.

-¡karin!- me llamo mi hermana y sentí como iba acercándose.

-nos vemos en la fiesta, espero una respuesta, aunque no sea la que quiero.

Después de esa frase que se congelo en mi mente al igual que todas las demás que el había pronunciado hacia mi, cuando mi hermana aprecio con su hermoso vestido rosado con encajes y pintada naturalmente.

-¿me peinarías?- me pregunto, pues yo soy excelente en lo que se refiere en peinar.

-claro- dije únicamente, pues no confiaba en mi voz.

Alacie el pelo rubio de mi hermana y luego empecé a hacerle algunos bucles que cayeran de forma natural realzando la forma de su cara, se lo recogí con broches para que los bucles no ocultaran su rostro.

Le agregue algo de brillo que ella ya me había colocado, la purpurina se deslizo por su cabello y algunas partes sobre sus descubiertos hombros, me asombraba de la dulce mirada de mi hermana, yuzu derretía con una de esas miradas, y endulzaba hasta el mas duro de los corazones, ichigo la adoraba casi o tanto como yo.

Le lance otra mirada a mi hermana que desfilaba ante mi y yo trataba de prestarle atención pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, ahora desearía encerrarme en m cuarto y pensar, pues estaba cofundada y tenia minutos tratando de encontrar la forma para decir "también te amo", pues esa palabra me resultaba tan exterior, que hasta una vez había llegado a pensar que nunca entraría a mi corazón, luego miraba a yuzu y me daba cuenta de que yo también podía dar cariño, tal y como ella siempre había hecho con nosotros.

Deslice mi mirada hasta el espejo para el cual yuzu daba su figura, pero en vez de ella me vi a mi, realmente parecía otra, ya no era aquella chiquilla a la cual no le interesaba nada mas que su familia y amigos, pues en algún momento esto tenia que suceder, un amigo paso a ser mas que eso, pues un beso como el que di y me dieron no es de amigos, veo otra vez a mi hermana y la veo tan llena de luz, que de vez en cuando me dan ganas de ser como ella, pero por mas que lo intentase, no lo lograría, pues alguien debe darle fuerza, hacerla sentir protegida, pero yo jamás seria suficiente para ella, siempre tendría que ver alguien mas.

Pensé en que ese alguien mas en mi caso seria el, toushiro hitsugaya, quien por primera vez me hizo sentir indefensa, indefensa ante el, ante sus atrayentes ojos, los cuales me hacia temblar y peligrar la figura que había tratado de formar para los demás, abrir el corazón, una frase que antes no tenia sentimiento alguno para mi, ahora si lo tenia, pero es que yo ni siguiera lo había racionado, tan solo lo hice, le abrí mi alma a el.

Sin que lo supiera me había mostrado débil, pero eso ya no importaba, porque eso no demostraba que sabia defenderme, solo demostraba el poco amor que había sentido yo, porque solo me había abierto una o dos veces con mi hermana, pero con el sencillamente no podía evitarlo, otra vez miro a yuzu sonreírme y reír, me nota ida, muerta en vida por así decirlo, pero es cierto mi cabeza ni mi corazón están aquí, parecerá cursi, pero regresaran con el.

Pasan los minutos y yuzu parece conforme con nuestra apariencia, alzo las llaves de nuestro dormitorio y partimos al festejo, me faltaban minutos para llegar a ver a la persona de la cual era definitivo, me había enamorado.

De seguro cuando ichigo se enterara ahorcaría a toushiro, bueno, si es que le alcanzaba, porque mi hermano aun es torpe usando el shumpo, la verdad era que eso no debía preocuparme, primero lo primero y luego seguimos, me temía como decir esos sentimientos sin que las palabras sonasen extrañas pronunciadas por mis labios, ¿acaso no podía ser otra solo por esa noche?

Suspire cansada y yuzu me mira extrañada, le sonrío para darle a entender que estoy perfectamente bien, pero mi pulso no lo estaba, con que este sentimiento era el nerviosismo, mi corazón late marcando un ritmo que mis pies siguen mientras nos acercamos al lugar de la fiesta, ahora lo diviso con mis ojos, cada paso me acerca a el, me acerca a decir mi primer te amo, porque mi primer beso me fue robado por el, aunque yo no me opuse a ello.

¿Quién lo haría?, el chico era hermoso, fuerte, sencillamente hecho a mi medida, aunque muchos digan que tenemos poco de conocernos, nadie sabrá que tenemos años de hacerlo, y que de alguna forma este sentimiento se albergo en algún rincón de mi alma, hasta despertarse y acrecentarse hasta llamarse amor.

Estamos en la puerta, lo veo con los ojos, el me hace señas desde lejos y se pierde entre los árboles, espero a que yuzu corra a saludar a sus nueva s amigas, mientras que yo disimuladamente voy hasta el lugar donde se perdió el dueño de mis pensamientos.

Le veo en un lugar cerca de un lago, bien escondido, seguramente escogido por el, a mi agrado y gusto. Me acerco a el hasta estar a su lado, la luna me alumbra, y siento la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas.

-sigo esperando tu repuesta…- me dijo mirándome con esos ojos que me hacían temblar por dentro.

Pienso en como decirle las palabras que por primera vez diría, a pesar de conocer muchas películas, de haber leído libros, de acompañar y escuchar historias de amor, en la mía, no sabia que palabras pronunciar…

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y denme alguna idea, aunque ya tengo un modelito de confesión de amor.


	5. rojo carmesi

Cambio de mundo

Capitulo : "rojo carmesí"

Sentía como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas, jamás en mi vida, había tartamudeado, ni mucho menos me había quedado sin palabras ante nada ni nadie, o eso era antes de el.

Frases y frases venían a mi cabeza a gran velocidad, peor mi mente las descartaba, muy cursis, muy serias, my esto, poco de aquello, ninguna lograba convencer mis gustos, pero los segundos corren y aunque no tenga un contrarreloj, en algún momento alguien tendrá que notar nuestra ausencia, que por mi culpa se esta prolongando.

El espera mi respuesta en silencio, casi sin inmutarse, mientras yo, muerta de nerviosismo intento pronunciar palabras que antes para mi no tenían sentido alguno.

-cuesta buscar palabras para expresar lo que mis ojos gritan y mi corazón palpita- murmure tratando de explicar mi confusión.

-trata de encontrarlas, pues no estamos del todo solos- dijo el mirando de reojo el salón de fiestas.

-este sentimiento nunca había encontrado asilo en mi corazón antes de ti, amor creo que le llaman, en ese caso, creo que he llegado a enamorarme de ti aunque no encuentro razón coherente para ello- proseguí.- dicen que un acto de amor vale mas que todas las frases de Shakespeare juntas, por ello, pido que me dejes ceder a la tentación de tus labios- dije yo aunque sabia que sonaba a algo ensayado, nunca había hecho tal acto, las palabras fluyen, y mis labios las pronuncian sin pensarlo, pues al hacerlo, miles de errores les encontrarían.

Me acerque a el y nuestros labios probaron los del otro, desencadenando algo que nunca había pasado por mi piel, un escalofrío.

Cerré mis ojos ante los suyos y solo me concentre en el movimiento de mi boca contra la suya, suave, dulce y hasta tierno, así era mi segundo beso, o el primero en el que participaba, de seguro parecía tonta, pues no se besar, quiero pensar que me disculpara por mi casi nula experiencia, nunca antes me había enamorado, y yo era de aquellas que entregaban sus labios solo por belleza.

La batalla que habíamos comenzado la gano la falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones, pero sus manos descendieron peligrosamente hasta mi cintura posesionándose de ella. Mientras que mis brazos se estiraban para acercar más mis labios al pecado que estaba cometiendo, pues se supone que este tipo de relaciones están terminantemente prohibidas, aunque técnicamente yo ya no soy humana.

Sentí un ruido cerca de nosotros y vi a yusu acercándose, buscándome de seguro, empezaría a odiar a mi hermana por interrumpirme, pues toushiro desapareció antes de que ella llegara, pues aun no era seguro sacar a la luz nuestra relación, si es que así se le podía llamar a esto, dos besos furtivos, una atracción inminente y nada serio al fin y al cabo.

Yusu corrió a mi encuentro y me saco de allí con la excusa de que muchas chicas y chicos querían conocerme, pero la verdad mis ganas de conocer gente eran nulas, en mi mente solo estaba una persona, lleve mis dedos a mis labios y los rose suavemente, luego corrí al baño al notar que estaban hinchados, y gracias a la oscuridad, nadie había notado que tenia el brillo labial ligeramente corrido.

Tome mi tiempo para corregir el defecto de la pintura de mis labios para que pareciera que nada había pasado. Después de aquello, salí otra vez a la pista, y con la mirada encontré a mi amado sentado y a su lado su teniente, quien trataba de empezar plática con una muchachita de un lado, pero esta solo miraba al capitán quien le ignoraba para mirarme a mí, un verdadero lío.

-¿capitán que tiene en los labios?- le pregunto su teniente mientras pasaba su dedo por la mancha.

-¿brillo labial?- murmuro ichigo haciéndome un nudo en el estomago con el pensamiento de que descubrieran que era yo la causante de la mancha.

-¡capitán, yo no le conocía esas mañas!- dijo la mujer de pechos prominentes mientras se aguantaba una risita.

-¡encontremos a la muchacha!- propuso el capitán del sombrero japonés.

Maldeci interiormente ya que yo era la unida con rojo carmesí en los labios en todo el lugar seria obvio que la que había manchado los labios de toushiro era yo, y bueno, nuestra extraña relación seria descubierta, tenia que salir de ahí ¡ya!

-yusu, me duele la cabeza, mejor me voy a los dormitorios, discúlpame con los demás- mentí yo, pero esta vez mi hermana no me dejo ir, me retuvo diciéndome que una chica había besado a toushiro y estaban tratando de averiguar quien era, que me quedase unos instantes, eso me pedía.

Encontré a una niña de nombre sakuno cerca de donde estaba mi hermana, le dije que iría a conversar con ella que volvería en unos instantes, pero la verdad era que aquella rubiecita me había hecho señas muy bien disimuladas.

-se que eres tu la beso al capitán, les vi, pero tranquila no diré nada, al contrario, te ayudare a salir de aquí, soy amiga de yusu, le diré que soy yo la que se siente mal y le diré que tu me acompañaras, pues ella no querrá perderse esto- me dijo suavemente de forma que nadie mas escuchara además que yo

Por alguna extraña razón esta chica de suaves rizos cobrizos, me había caído bien, ella se acerco a mi hermana y dios sabrá que cuento le abra inventado, pues yusu puso cara de preocupación a lo lejos, luego suspiro y asintió, sakuno se acerco a mi tambaleándose suavemente de forma fingida, pero eso solo yo lo sabia.

Salí de allí junto con la rubiecita peor no sin antes mandarle una mirada a toushiro, quien la capto rápidamente y se volteo para contradecir a su teniente cuando esta grito.

-¡fue karin!- se me helo la sangre cuando escuche mi nombre, entonces mientras ella sacaba mi nueva amiga me quito el lápiz labial con un paño humedecido con alguna crema, y este cedió rápidamente, de forma que mis labios quedaron naturales.

-¡KARIN!- bramo mi hermano y me hizo ir hasta donde estaban, la teniente que me había descubierto observaba mis labios mientras yo y sakuno rezábamos para que no notase nada.

-no, creo que me confundí, los labios de karin son rojos, pero no carmesí, no es ella, perdón karin- me dijo ella sonriéndome, yo baje supuestamente enfadada y salí junto con sakuno rumbo a mi dormitorio, bendito sean todos los Ángeles, no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si sakuno no hubiera tenido esos paños en su bolso, de seguro, el rojo carmesí, estaría en mi cara.

Fin del capitulo

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por haber dejado pasar días, pero tengo escuela, no se enfaden. Dejen review **


	6. fugitiva

Cambio de mundo

Capitulo: fugitiva

-con que así esta la cosa.- murmuro ella luego de escuchar mi historia.

-si, gracias por lo de esta noche, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- interrogue a la rubia de pelo rizado.

-no lo se, supongo que porque me agradaste o porque sencillamente no me parecía correcto la vergüenza que ibas a pasar.

-me pregunto que habrá pasado…

-no te preocupes, cuando venga yuzu nos enteraremos- dijo ella soltando una risita.

-lamento todo esto- dije yo- ha sido muy descortés de mi parte no haberme presentado.

-¡OH! No te preocupes karin kurosaki, todos les conocen a ti y a tu hermana.

-¿Qué?, explícate.

En verdad no comprendía eso de que todos nos conocían cuando teníamos horas en aquel mundo, es cierto que estábamos en los dormitorios, pero no llevábamos tiempo suficiente para ser conocidas y menos, que fuéramos reconocidas.

-bien, se esparció un rumor de que habían llegado las hermanas del capitán kurosaki, y que eran muy bonitas, que incluso una de ella tenia la actitud suficiente para destronar a kirara.

-¿y quien es esa?- pregunte yo, pues el nombre no me sonaba.

-bueno, como toda escuela, hay una chica linda y popular que se cree la reina y emperatriz, en esta academia, es kirara y para nuestra desgracia será nuestra compañera de clases- suspiro- pero también esta el chico guapo, pero tonto o egocéntrico, ese es Kenta, como es obvio, kenta y kirara salen, pero el solo esta con ella por que es fuerte, linda, sexy y popular.

-así que las cosas aquí no son tan diferentes.

Pues hora que me lo pensaba, en mi escuela habían grupos populares, no personas, además habían muchas chicas populares que competían entre si pero al final ninguna ganaba porque nadie definía quien era mejor que quien, pero en este lugar, el mas fuerte sale con la mas popular, por lo cual kenta debe ser el mas fuerte, si los rumores dicen que yo soy una posible contendiente de kirara eso significaría que kenta me perseguiría…

-¡pero en que tonterías estoy pensando!- me reprendí a mi misma.

-¿me dejas terminar?- me pregunto sakuno un poco asustada.

-eh, claro- respondí yo.

-kenta, según dicen, quiere conocerte y esta noche me había preguntado por mi, fue entonces cuando te vi a ti y a…el capitán, así que decidí indicarle otro lugar, karin, si kirara se entera de que su novio quiere "charlar" contigo…

-por mi, que se entere, si es su novio el que me sigue no yo a el.- le respondí con claridad tranquilizándola, por lo que note que esta chica se preocupaba por mi, una amiga nueva, pero me inspiraba confianza, y me había ayudado, parecía una buena persona.

-no la subestimes, da miedo…- esta chica tartamudeaba un poco, recién me di cuenta de que había fruncido el seño y que de seguro esto le era intimidante.

-lamento si te asuste, procurare no hacerlo, perdón- me disculpe, ella parecía asustarse fácilmente por lo cual iba a proponerme relajar mi cara.

Sakuno fue a la cocina, pues nuestros dormitorios eran como departamentos. Tenían dos piezas, un baño, una cocina-comedor y nada mas, en otras palabras lo justo y necesario, pero por lo menos mi cuarto y el de yusu estaban separados, hay otras alcobas como la de sakuno que tienen solo una habitación.

-¡pero que hora es!- salte del sillón camino a ver a sakuno.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto ella en un tono preocupado.

-se me ha hecho tarde, debo irme, nos vemos en la tarde- le dije mientras salía por la puerta.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, pues para mi desgracia mi dormitorio estaba en el séptimo piso, cuando llegue al piso seis recordé que podían usar el shumpo, me sentí tonta, pero por tratar de apresurarme termine por tardarme mas, suspire y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba frente a mi habitación, 423.

Abrí la puerta y me adentre al comedor en oscuras tanteando para encontrara el botón para encender la luz, pero en vez de eso, alguien me agarro por detrás, me tapo la boca y me tubo así durante unos minutos, pues yo no paraba de forcejear, aruñar y golpear lo que tenia a el alcance.

-tranquila, soy yo.- reconocí la voz de mi amado y deje de forcejear.

Pero aunque me tranquilicé, el no me soltaba, al contrario, me apretujo aun mas contra su pecho y daba gracias a que el cuarto estuviera oscuro, pues sino, el carmín estaría en mi rostro.

Cuando los segundos pasaban y el no hacia ademán de querer soltar su agarre, patalee, golpee, intente gritarle, hasta le mordí, ante este último acto me soltó.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- le pregunte al prender un velador que alumbraba de forma muy tenue.

-nada, solo creí escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

-¿y, que paso en la fiesta?- le pregunte para saber como había terminado al final el cuento.

-matsumoto busco a cada muchacha del seireitei y observo con lupa, el color de lápiz labial que usaban, luego todos los capitanes y tenientes vinieron ha hacerme insinuaciones, y parece que rukia preguntaba por ti y yusu, no se porque…

-¿en otras palabras…?

-un verdadero desastre, para mí al menos.

Me largue a reír, pero a el no le agradaron mis carcajadas, y para pararme se me abalanzo para besarme mientras caíamos sin mas retención que un sillón, mientras que yo estaba abajo, el gozaba de estar en la parte de arriba, pero su pierna se hallaba entre las mías, y mi vestido estaba comenzando a ceder.

-si bajas la vista recibirás la mayor cachetada de tu vida.- le amenace.

-bien, no mirare- dijo el y se concentro en besarme, o eso creí hasta que sus manos presionaron suavemente mis muslos, esto me pareció un atrevimiento de su parte, no miro, pero toco.

Me levante como pude y salí caminando con el ceño fruncido hasta mi cuarto, pero cuando entre, el paro la puerta antes que yo la cerrase, entro y la cerro tras de si.

-¿ahora que?- le pregunte enfadad, y mi tono de voz lo expresaba muy bien.

-perdón, no pensé que te ofenderías.- se disculpo.

-a mi no me vengas.- dije yo dispuesta a ir otra vez a la cocina, pero otra ves cu pecho me detuvo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte hora.

-no te enfades, fue un error, tengo alma humana, y fue también tu culpa, tu me_ tentaste_.- puse especial atención en esa ultima palabra que el había acentuado con voz ronca.

-pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa de una buena vez- le dije yo- no se que pasa aquí, tu me amas, o me deseas.- dije yo cruzando los brazos, sin darme cuenta de que mis pechos parecían mas grandes de esa forma.

-yo te amo, aun no te deseo de esa forma, me refería a tus labios, te repito, no soy ningún pervertido.

-pues entonces no des a entender otras cosas.- le reproche, su boca decía una cosa, pero sus manos hicieron otras.

-la verdad.- le exigí.

-te amo- dijo obligándome a mirar sus ojos que me atravesaban- sabes, nosotros también tenemos hormonas, perdón, no volverá a pasar, lo juro.

Me miraba con esos ojos suyos tan penetrantes que no pude contenerme a disculparlo, aunque estoy dispuesta a hacerme respetar, ahora la cosa era sobre hacer esto oficial, que todos lo supieran.

-oye toushiro, yo quería decirte que debemos decirle a los demás que…- el me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis rojizos labios.

-yusu viene- me dijo, yo también escuche la voz de mi hermana, a quien quería matar por interrumpirme otra vez- debo irme- dijo antes de salir rápidamente por la ventana dejándome con silabas sueltas por decir, después de unos segundos, yuzu estaba en casa y se dispuso a contarme todo sobre la búsqueda de la afortunada que había escapado.

Ella no sospechaba para nada que era yo la "fugitiva" a la que había estado buscando, quería contárselo, pero no debía, o por lo menos no aun…

Fin del capitulo

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus**** review los espero con ansias, pues deseo saber que opninan de mi historia, nos leemos, adiós.**


	7. primer dia

Cambio de mundo

Capitulo: primer día.

No me queje de que mi hermana me interrumpiera, ella no tenia la culpa de interrumpir algo que ella creía inexistente, o por lo menos a sus ojos y los de los demás, esto me pesa, nunca había tenido algo que ocultarle a ella.

No quería lastimarla, pero no puedo decirle nada, ella habla con gran facilidad, y aunque no lo deseara en algún momento se le iba a escapar pues algunas veces esta niña no controla sus palabras.

-¿te estoy aburriendo?- me pregunto inocentemente mi hermana.

-no eres tu, solo que estoy cansada, y mañana debemos ir a la academia, vamos a dormir, me cuentas mañana ¿si?- le pregunte con claridad, ella asintió y se fue a su cuarto dejándome sola, pensando en lo que tendría que pasar, tenia una lista de cosas pendientes.

* hacer publico mi amorío.

*contarle a yusu absolutamente todo.

*buscar un brillo labial que NO se corra.

Suspire cansada y me lance a la cama, apague la luz sin dejar que la luna me acompañase esa noche, quería pensar, hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad alguna de plantearle la idea de dar a conocer nuestro amorío, por que no se si utilizar la palabra relación, o noviazgo.

Nuevamente lanzo otro suspiro con pesadez, teníamos que aclarar ciertos puntos, pues preguntas venían bombardeando mi mente, primero en principal, ¿Cómo debería referirme a "esto"?, ¿Por qué desaparece dejándome colgada?, ¿Por qué actúa raro de vez en cuando?, ¿Por qué no quería decírselo a nadie? ¿Seré yo un jueguito para el? ¿Se estará divirtiendo conmigo? ¿Qué quería el de mí?

Me gire sobre la cama para acomodarme para dormir, pero cerraba los ojos y de repente sus ojos verdes penetrantes, se formaban en mi mente y me hacían estremecer internamente, porque tenia que pasarme esto a mi, se suponía que era yusu la que me decía boberías del amor y todo el tema, pero eran ciertas aquellas estupideces, uno cuando ama de verdad, ni al cerrar los ojos olvida a su amado.

-tonta- me reproche a mi misma, no sabia que me estaba pasando, no entendían ni mis propios pensamientos.

Me dormí en algún momento que no se precisamente como ocurrió, gracias al cielo, no tuve sueños, si los hubiese tenido, no habría tenido fuerzas suficientes para levantarme de la cama.

Bostece y abrí la ventana, para mi disgusto, ya era de día, muy temprano, pero si volvía a caer en la tentación de dormirme, no me despertaría hasta cerca del mediodía, y hoy, tenia clases en la academia.

Tome el uniforme de color rojo con blanco y note que nos habían dado el traje equivocado, y había pedido explícitamente a ichigo que yo quería uno con pantalón, pero justo ese día le hice enojar.

-con que esta era tu venganza eh- dije para mi misma mientras me colocaba el traje.

_ ¡a desayunar karin!- me llamo yusu, quien como de costumbre cuando yo me estaba cambiando, ya había preparado el desayuno.

-¡en un segundo voy!- le respondí.

Tome el cepillo que reposaba el mi mesa de luz frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, peine mi pelo negro intenso atándolo en una coleta que hacia que cayera de forma suave y la verdad me quedaba perfecta, me coloque algunas trabitas del mismo color que mi pelo para tomar los mechones sobrantes y acomodarlos.

-¿Cuándo te levantaste?- le pregunte a mi hermana quien también llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que yo, pero a mi diferencia, sus suaves ondas cobrizas rozaban sus hombros dándole un efecto femenino.

-no hace mucho- fue su simple respuesta.

Ambas comimos con tranquilidad, riéndonos de las ocurrencias de la teniente de curvas demasiado grandes, sobre esto y aquello, lo primero que se nos venia a la cabeza, pero bueno, después de nuestra charla de risas y exclamaciones dramatizadas, levante la mesa y yusu lavo los platos mientras yo le habría la puerta a sakuno, quien nos acompañaría a la academia junto con su grupo de amigas.

Se las enumerare y describiré.

Lía era una chica de pelo morado suavemente rizado y atado en dos coletas que le caían sobre su espalda, tenia ojos azulados, y parecía realmente tímida pues cuando la salude se escondió detrás de sakuno y después asomo su cabeza para saludarme, tímida en demasía, pero amable al fin y al cabo.

Mitsuky era la mas alta, me sacaba unos cinco centímetros, tenia el pelo liso y de color marrón claro, lo llevaba atado el una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro derecho y le llegaba aproximadamente hasta la cintura, unos anteojos protegían a sus lindos ojos miel.

Maika era pequeña físicamente, de carácter fuerte pero no dominante, era de esas que solo saltan a proteger a alguien cuando solo cuando es una verdadera ocasión para hacerlo, tiene el pelo negro corto hasta la base del cuello, tenia ojos rojizos y piel blanca.

Akila, era la única que me desagrado, me había tratado mal desde el principio y no me inspiraba confianza, sakuno me había contado que esta chica de pelo rojizo lacio y de ojos grises se había metido en el grupo, pues a ninguna le agradaba y maika se la pasaba haciéndolas respetar ante ella que se quería imponer como líder, pues este grupo no lo tenia.

-ya vámonos- dijo akila.

-esperaremos a yusu y luego nos vamos- le dijo sakuno con suavidad.

-pues que se apure, se tarda mucho- contradijo ella y tomo a lía del brazo con intención de llevársela con ella.

-no- dijo firmemente maika –vete tu si así lo deseas, pero lía se queda con nosotras, ¿acaso no ves que no se quiere ir?- siguió maika, observando como lía se aferraba a la puerta, para luego esconderse detrás de sakuno.

Después de esto pude ver como maika y akila se mandaban miradas cargadas de odio.

Caminamos con tranquilidad y sin apuro pues solo yo y maika éramos las únicas que podíamos hacer shumpo, pues mi hermana y sakuno apenas y estaban comenzando a aprenderlo, y de akila no se mucho.

-bien, esta es la academia- dijo sakuno mientras yusu prácticamente saltaba de alegría.

Lo que más me disgusto fue que absolutamente todos se dieron vuelta al vernos llegar, en ese momento no le di importancia hasta que divise a un chico de pelo rubio cenizo, alto y de ojos azulados acercarse específicamente a mi.

-quiero suponer que esta beldad es la de nombre karin- dijo el besándome la mano antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo mas que quitársela.

-el como me llame o deje de llamarme no es cosa tuya- dije yo intentado seguir mi camino, pero no pude pues el oso tomarme por la cintura y dejarme plantada el suelo de forma que lo mirase.

-mi nombre es kenta- dijo el.

-no me interesa tu nombre, solo quiero ir a clases, con permiso.

Trate de quitármelo de enzima toda, pero absolutamente toda la mañana, y siempre veía a una pelirroja con reflejos rubios mirándome con odio.

Pero gracias a todos los llego la hora de almorzar, las chicas estaban en la planta de abajo, pero yo había decidido "perderme" irme a almorzar en la azotea, pero fue una mala idea.

-con que tu eres karin, la hermana de un capitán y la que se cree suficiente para venir aquí y robarse a mi novio.

Con toda la pesadez del mundo me di vuelta y me encontré con la pelirroja con reflejos antes mencionada, quería matarla, ¿acaso no podía comer en paz?

-pasare a dejarte un par de cosas en claro. A mi no me gusta _tu_ hombre, el es el que me acosa, además, si fuera tan tuyo, ¿Por qué te la agarras conmigo cuando el sigue a _todas_ las chicas? ¿Acaso será que crees que yo puedo ocupar tu _privilegiado_ lugar?- me mofe de la palabra privilegiado- ¡piensa muchacha, ¿quien querría ser tu?!

-deja de hablar y empuña tu espada- dijo ella, y saco su katana, lo mismo hicieron sus compañeras que eran como cinco y yo solo suspire.

Todas se acercaron en ademán de atacarme, pero yo solo use el shumpo y las golpee a todas dejándolas inconcientes menos a la pelirroja.

-si vamos a pelear, y tu eres la que lo propuso, que sea uno contra uno, aunque no hay diferencia, puedo vencerte con o sin tu compañía.

La deje allí parada y tome mi almuerzo, no quería mas problemas y quería comen en paz como se debe y mi estomago exigía, asíque me ahorre la carrera y salte de la azotea hasta el campo y use el shumpo para ir con mis amigas y akila a quien no meto en nuestro grupo.

-¡tardaste mucho karin!- me dijo yusu, luego les explique la historia y les dije también que necesitaba comer en paz y que por favor no me molestaran.

-¿te pones de mas humor cuando no comes?- me pregunto lia.

-si- le respondí mientras mordía una bola de arroz.

-entonces toma el mío-dijo lia- yo estoy llena porque comí mucho en el desayuno.

-no es necesario- dije yo mostrando mi abundante comida.

-ya veo, entonces, buen provecho.- me deseo ella.

Vi acercarse a el idiota de kenta con una cara seductora según muchas chicas, pero a mi me daba asco, suspire cansadas y termine una de las bolas de arroz, la primera que había comido y quizás la ultima por ahora, pero también sentí la presencia de toushiro, me quería morir, ¿Qué hago?

Toushiro, aunque no lo acepte, es celoso, si kenta se toma un atrevimiento mas, esto se va a poner feo.

- fin del capitulo-

**Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, tengo como cinco hojas para hacer de geografía ye estudiar, y por favor díganme que les parecía, repito, perdón por la tardanza, dejen review**


	8. su calor

Cambio de mundo

Capitulo: su calor.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta y se me erizo la piel cuando kenta se acercaba cada vez mas a mi, y la presencia de mi novio de hacia cada vez mas fuerte, por lo cual, debía estar enojándose.

-hola karin, ¿podríamos conversar?- dijo entonando cada silaba de la ultima palabra dándole, otro sentido a la misma.

-no tengo intenciones de hablar contigo, así que deja de acosarme, que para eso la tienes a tu novia- le dije cortante.

- oh, te refieres a kirara mi ex novia- me respondió –no te preocupes por eso, ella no es nada mío.- dijo el posando su asquerosa mano sobre mi hombro.

No fue necesario que yo intercediera, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toushiro había sacado su mano de mi, apretándola con tanta fuerza, que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaba por quebrar la muñeca.

-kurosaki karin, me han encomendado traerte un mensaje, y es privado, creo que no corresponde que este tipo este aquí- dijo el clavándole no solo la mirada, mire como su mano iba lentamente hasta su zampuckto.

-yo no soy ningún tipo, soy kenta…- el chico no pudo terminar la oración debido a que si seguía hablando, gritaría del dolor que toushiro le proporcionaba con tan solo una mano y sin su espada.

-en ese caso, creo que es mejor que me lo digas en privado- dije yo soltando su agarre a la mano del idiota, que solo le miraba con odio, pero sabia que era mejor no meterse con un capitán enojado.

-si- dijo el y usando el shumpo nos alejamos del lugar.

-menuda escenita casi armas- le dije yo una vez que estábamos muy lejos.

-ese idiota planeaba como mínimo, besarte- me dijo con una expresión de asco en la cara.

-podía sola con eso, y si el hubiera sabido que somos novios, bueno, si todos lo supieran, estos líos no se me armarían- dije yo enfadad, soltando lo que hace un tiempo rondaba en mi cabeza.

-en eso te equivocas- dijo el sorprendiéndome- ese tipo te tiene en la mira, aunque supiera todo, se acercaría a ti, aunque de forma mas disimulada- termino el, esta vez, tranquilizándome, pues yo pensaba que el dudaría del termino novio.

-yo pienso que esto no va a llegar lejos si lo seguimos ocultando, técnicamente yo no soy humana ahora, así que no quebrantaríamos ninguna regla, ¿o acaso solo te diviertes conmigo?

-por supuesto que no te considero un juego, por primera vez en mi vida no puse mi deber primero, de lo contrario, no estaría aquí- dijo el robándome un beso tierno.

-¿a que te refieres?- le interrogue yo, tranquilizada por saber que yo no era un jueguito, y que el me ponía sobre sus deberes, viniendo de el, es mucho pedir.

-me refiero, aunque te rías- dijo el mirándome divertido- esta vez, no será matsumoto la que haga sus deberes a ultima hora porque tenia algo mejor que hacer- dijo el esta vez besándome no tiernamente, sino, profundizando cada vez mas, pero como de costumbre alguien nos interrumpió.

-¡capitán!- grito la rubia antes mencionada.

-o por dios- dije yo, pues ella no era la única que nos había sorprendido en una de las peores vergüenzas de mi vida, esto no se borrara de mi memoria en toda mi existencia.

Estaban frente a nosotros, matsumoto rukia, y para terminar el paquete, ichigo.

-¡maldito mocoso!- bramo mi hermano quien, de no ser por rukia, habría liberado su bankai.

Tuve que hacer lo mismo con toushiro pues el estaba en posición de defensa listo para atacar o bloquear cualquier tipo de ataque viniera de quien viniera.

-quietos los dos- dije yo harta de absolutamente todo, y el apellido, se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

-maldita sea karin, como te haz metido en…- intento amenazarme mi hermano pero no pudo, porque el agua se rebalso del vaso.

-me harte- grite yo, dejando a todos sorprendidos y en un silencio general totalmente dispuestos a escucharme- salgo con toushiro como hace una semana, ichigo no puedes intentar controlar mi vida, yo no controlo la tuya, no tienes ningún derecho sobre MI vida, si quiero estar con toushiro, soy dueña, así que abandona tus grandes ideales de hermano mayor, ¡Y DEJAME VIVIR EN PAZ!- todo lo dije en voz muy alta y lo ultimo lo grite.

-¡tengo bastante derecho de decir con quien puedes o no salir!

-no lo tienes- le contradijo rukia, su actual novia.

-ichigo, ya crecí, no soy una niña para que me andes cuidando, sabes que en algún momento esto iba a suceder, no lo hagas mas difícil.

-me niego- respondió el encaprichándose con el tema.

-bien, no necesito tu autorización, no puedes devolverme al mundo humano, pues y no puedo regresar ni lo deseo, ni puedes encerrarme pues no vivo contigo, así que me da igual si quieres encapricharte con esto de que no puedo tener novio- dije yo y salí de allí con el shumpo dejando a absolutamente todos allí, y toushiro había comenzado a hablar pero yo no entendí nada de lo que dijo debido a la velocidad.

Llegue a casa pues sabia que los profesores tenían reunión por lo cual ya no había mas horas de clases para mi fortuna.

Entre a mi cuarto sin ni siquiera saludar a alguien o dirigirles una mirada, estaba tan enojada que si me hubieran hablado, de seguro le habría contestado muy mal y eso era lo ultimo que quería en estos momentos, por alguna razón me sentía helada, como si faltara algo, medio vacía, como un alba sin luz, como una flor sin color, como un perfume sin aroma.

Me tire en la cama perfectamente dispuesta a dejar pasar la tarde, de todas formas, los deberes estaban hechos, y de igual forma, aunque no lo estuvieran, no me molestaría en realizarlos.

Mire el reloj que se encontraba al lado de mi mesa de luz, se me había ido la tarde volando, a pesar de que no había dormido nada, solo una imagen ocupaba mi mente, toushiro y yo besándonos y siendo sorprendidos.

-maldición- susurre yo, se me había hecho tarde como en media hora tendríamos que cenar.

-karin- me llamo sakuno.

-pasa- le indique yo.

-yusu dice que la cena se adelanto, estará lista en cinco minutos, no te tardes, me tengo que ir, Sharon me espera en casa- dijo ella, ahora recuerdo que ella tiene una hermana menor que vive con ella.

-si- dije yo y me senté en la cama, acomode un poco mi pelo y mi ropa y me encamine hasta la cocina, donde mi hermana estaba terminando de servir la cena.

-¿dormiste bien?- me pregunto amablemente mi hermana.

-no realmente, o dormí, pero tengo hambre- le dije forzando una sonrisa.

-últimamente estas rara- me comento mi hermana sacándome del trance.

-lamento haberte preocupado, te prometo que solucionare todo en cuanto pueda, pero no puedo contártelo…por ahora- le dije mientras comía un poco de pescado.

Esta vez, cenamos en silencio, yusu muy preocupada para sacar otro tema como solía hacerlo cuando llegaba un tema que no debía haber sido tocado, y yo, sencillamente sin ganas de hablar.

Me levante de la mesa y entre en el baño, sabia que mi hermana ya se había bañado, por lo cual, como yusu sabe bien, me entrare a bañar hasta que el agua caliente aclare mis pensamientos.

Abrí la llave del agua caliente y llene la bañera hasta el tope, me desnude dejando una toalla al lado de la bañera, la cual contenía agua caliente mezclado con perfume de jazmín, mi favorito.

Me adentre dentro del agua caliente ligeramente blanquecina, deje que los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaran al tacto del agua contra mi blanca piel y mi pelo negro.

Desde siempre, el agua caliente me relajaba, pero aun así me sentía vacía, ese no era el calor que necesitaba, me faltaba algo, algo importante, irremplazable para mi cuerpo, que era lo que en estos momentos mi alma llamaba a gritos.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo me tarde en el baño, y poco me interesa, envuelta como estaba en una toalla, camine hasta mi cuarto y cerré la puerta quedando unos segundos apoyando mi cabeza contra la puerta y viendo el piso dándole la espalda a mi cuarto.

-te tardaste mucho- dijo toushiro desde atrás, casi me da un paro cardiaco.

-no te metas así en mi cuarto, ¿y si yusu te ve?- le reproche yo.

-no importaría mucho.

Se acerco a mí en medio de la total oscuridad con gran precisión aunque no había prendido la luz del cuarto y la luz del pasillo no se filtraba. Me tomo por la cintura y me acorralo contra la puerta, mientras sus labios me dejaban sin aliento, bendita fue mi idea de abrazarle por el cuello, pues había olvidado de que estaba únicamente envuelta en esa toalla, sin nada más que eso.

-espera- murmure entre besos.

Encendí la luz y esta fue unas de las pocas veces que le vi sonrojado, la toalla casi se me caía, aunque solo deje ver mi espalda, a el parecía avergonzarle tan solo eso, cuando el fue el que una vez se paso de la raya.

El se dio la vuelta, por vergüenza y respeto supongo, pues desde que le advertí que me haría respetar, el no ha vuelto a pasarse de tono conmigo.

-sal un minuto- le pedí, el solo asintió y salio por la ventana al tejado.

No pude evitar soltar una leve risita, que espero no halla escuchado, pues supongo que se le hacia mas difícil que a mi manejar sus mañas, porque, el es en cierto modo dos años mayor que yo, o sea 16 años, pues me había explicado que el equipo de investigación había creado una pastilla para matar de vejez rápidamente a los enemigos o presos con sentencia de muerte, pero que eran experimentales, ya que los periodos que hacían avanzar en edad no estaban definidos, les dijeron que a el y a la teniente yachiru les habían obligado a medicarse contra una epidemia que atacaba a los niños y debido a sus cuerpos… ellos también podían ser atacados.

Pero que las enfermeras no se dieron cuenta de que les dieron las pastillas equivocadas y ups, al día siguiente ya tenían 16 y 13 años.

En verdad se me hacia raro eso, pero en verdad me hubiera dado asco terminar con un niño físicamente cuatro años menor que yo.

Me coloque la ropa interior y el pijama que tenia, pues sentía que dentro de poco, el sueño me vencería de una u otra forma, le indique a mi novio que podía entrar cómodamente.

-¿Qué paso luego de que me fui?- no me conocen por ser indirecta.

-luego de una larga discusión con ichigo llegamos al acuerdo de que podemos tener un noviazgo oficial pero con una condición.

-eso es estupendo- una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro- ¿Cuál es la condición?- pregunte interesada.

-que no me atreva a pasarme de los límites- dijo el mirándome de una forma rara.

-yo seré la encargada de que eso se cumpla, pero, ¿entonces no soy yo la que pone los limites?- le guiñe un ojo.

-supongo- me respondió sonriéndome.

Me acosté a su lado en la cama y me dormí acurrucada entre sus brazos, a pesar de que su elemento era el hielo, a mi me gustaba el calor de su cuerpo, ese era el calor que me hacia falta, apague la luz y no recuerdo bien cuando me dormí, solo se que a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba, pero se suponía que esto ya era oficial así que, mas tarde se lo diría a yusu.

Fin del capitulo

_**A este capitulo lo he hecho mas largo para compensarles la tardanza, adiós y espero sus review's**_


	9. ¿concurso?

Cambio de mundo

Capitulo: ¿concurso?

Lance como desde hace un tiempo lo hacia, un largo suspiro que demostraba mi cansancio, no se debía a que no durmiera bien, pues había dormido muy bien y con gran facilidad.

Lo que sucedía era que el ya no estaba allí, era obvio, había esperado a que me sumiera en el sueño, para dejarme en la fría cama, pues quedaba sumamente mal que el despertase en la misma cama conmigo, aunque el soñar fuera la única acción de aquella noche.

Mire el reloj, me había despertado un rato antes de lo normal, pues escuche a mi linda hermana caminar tan sigilosa como un gato por el pasillo, de seguro, se fue a cocinar nuestro desayuno, pues insiste en hacerlo, porque según ella le ayuda ha adaptarse mejor, supongo que cada uno tiene su propio método de aceptar las cosas, o de resignarse en el peor de los casos.

Me levante con suavidad de la cama para sentarme en ella y tratar de desperezarme, pues aunque no tenia sueño, la tentación de volver a dormirme para soñar con el, era demasiado grande par mi, porque seria capaz de dormirme para no despertarme mas.

Camine hasta mi armario y, aun medio dormida, me puse mi uniforme. Note que estaba totalmente limpio y almidonado, obra de mi amorosa hermana y como era notable en ella, ponerle mi perfume a absolutamente toda mi ropa, según ella, me reconoce por mi aroma a jazmines.

Me mire frente al espejo, me veía mejor de lo normal, y tenia una media sonrisa estampada en mi rostro, como si esta no tuviera la minima intención de moverse de allí, o ceder ante otros gestos, sencillamente, el me ponía así, mi novio.

Articule aquella palabra en mi mente con gran afán, mientras cepillaba mi pelo, que planeaba dejármelo crecer, yusu, me había terminado por convencer de no cortármelo, negro como la noche, oscuro como mis ojos, pero con su mismo brillo, así los describía ella, y siempre se quejaba de sus ámbares ojos, casi color miel, dulces, tanto como su carácter, y su mirada, siempre tan maternal, supongo que me recuerda a la mirada de mama.

-¿Qué me hago en el pelo?- me pregunte a mi misma pues hoy tenia antojo de no dejar mi pelo suelto, además, teníamos gimnasia, lo que significaba correr, esgrima, combate, y otras cosas mas.

En verdad, no me molestaba mucho eso, solo que era bastante diferente a la materia de la escuela, y yusu no siempre podía seguir el ritmo de los demás, pero no era su culpa, porque a diferencia de todos esos niños mimados, mi hermana tiene que hacer quehaceres en nuestro dormitorio, y hace mucho esfuerzo porqué ella quiere demostrar que puede sola, aunque después quede rendida.

Mire mi pelo y luego los montones de lazos, coleros, trabas, y otras cosas que en realidad nunca me molestaba en usar aunque las tuviera al lado, hablando fuerte y claro, no me molesta mucho el llevar el pelo suelto, solo me molesta que se me peque al cuerpo mientras corro.

Tome un colero rojizo no muy llamativo, luego de mucho deliberar, dibuje la línea de separación de mi pelo a un costado en vez de al medio, y dividiendo mi flequillo en dos partes desiguales, ladeándolos un poco de forma que parecieran una línea perfectamente curva, luego ate mi pelo con el colero armando una coleta alta y sujetando los mechones sueltos de mi desmechado de forma que o se escaparan.

No se me veía nada mal, casi nunca me separa el pelo de esa forma, siempre al medio, de forma perfecta y simétrica, pero esta vez por alguna razón no la hice de ese modo, un cambio más, no estaría tan mal.

Salí de mi cuarto con la mochila al hombro y mire a mi atónita hermana.

-te ves muy bien- me dijo mi gemela entonando la palabra bien.

-supongo que si, ¿no me veo rara?- le pregunte algo incomoda.

-¿rara?, ¡fantástica diría yo!- dijo sonriendo y sirviendo mi desayuno.

-gracias, oye debo contarte algo, pero se discreta- le advertí.

-si, vamos, no tengo diez años, se guardar un secreto ahora- me recrimino ella.

Me parecía justo ser directa con mi hermana, quien era muy paciente conmigo y me trataba bien incluso cuando yo estaba enojada o histérica por algo, la mayoría de las veces era por el idiota que tengo por hermano, pero ella estaba allí, aunque fuera en silencio, su compañía valía mucho, mas de lo que ella se podía llegar a imaginar.

Lance una mirada a mi adorada hermana, sus ojos mostraban curiosidad, pero su mirada era comprensiva, mi hermanita realmente era una combinación rara tanto o mas que yo.

-mejor te sientas- le advertí.

-listo, ahora suéltalo o me voy a preocupar- me respondió sentándose al lado mío con su desayuno.

-yo y toushiro, o el capitán hitsugaya como desees llamarle, estamos saliendo- dije yo sin vacilar

-¿salir de noviazgo?- dijo mi hermanita con cautela.

-si, noviazgo- continué yo, pero mi hermana se me abalanzo encima.

Empezó a canturrearme y a pedirme permiso para que se lo contara a todas sus amigas, que ellas se pondrían verdes de envidia pues eran de su club de fans, recién me enteraba de que el y mi hermano junto con el capitán kuchiki tenían clubes de fans.

Se me escapo una risita nerviosa, pero el hecho de que dios sabrá quien tocara el timbre me salvo.

-¡voy!- grito mi hermana y salio disparada para abrir la puerta.

Note como maika entraba tras de yusu y se disculpaba por venir tan temprano, pero tenia que hablar con nostras muy seriamente.

-no daré muchas vueltas he iré directamente al grano; se trata sobre akila- expreso ella con una gran seriedad en sus rojizos ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mi hermana con gran preocupación.

-verán; yo comparto dormitorio con lía y mitsuky con la odiosa de akila, anoche, mitsuky corrió hasta nuestro cuarto diciendo que había visto a akila con kirara contándole absolutamente todo lo que decíamos ante ella, en otras palabras, kirara esta tratando de averiguar sobre su rival mediante una conexión común- expreso ella mirándome a mi.

-una traidora, era obvio, ¿Por qué soy yo su rival?- pregunte sin saber la respuesta.

-eso es lo obvio aquí, kenta te busca, kirara rebusca a kenta y desde que llegaste, nadie busca a kirara, en otras palabras, la mas popular eres tu, y kirara quiere de vuelta su reinado antes de las elecciones de "la flor de Sakura"- me explico maika.

-¿ "elecciones de la flor de Sakura"?- preguntamos yo y mi hermana.

-supongo que no la conocen, es cuando se escoge a la muchachita mas linda de la academia, y siempre la reina es kirara, la cosa, es que los muchachos nominan a las chicas para ser candidatas a reina, y por si tu no estas enterada, hoy salen los resultados- me explicó maika, se me cayo la comida de la boca.

-¿un concurso de belleza?- pregunto mi hermanita.

-si, usualmente mitsuki es quien sale de nuestro grupo, pero creo que esta vez ella no ira sola- explico ella mirándome específicamente a mi.

-solo porque esa rubiecita me cayo mal- dije yo, porque me molestaba la actitud de reinita mimada de kirara.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos dirigimos a la escuela acompañadas de la traidora, mitsuky, sakuno y la tímida lía.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela no tenia idea de porque todas las chicas venían hacia mi, yusu y mitsuky gritando cosas como: "que envidia me das" o "mucha suerte". No supe la razón hasta que llegue a la pizarra de notas escolares de la academia.

"competidoras del concurso de la nueva flor de Sakura"

`karin kurosaki

Kirara kamisha

Miranda sumiku

Mitsuky motomiya

Yusu kurosaki

Lea mirkune

Tomoyo takerin

Mi nombre encabezaba la lista y tenia dos amigas también allí, mi hermana se puso a saltar de felicidad junto con mitsuky, mientras yo me sentía morir.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, esta vez no culpare a la escuela, es que mi maquina se lleno de virus gracias a que mis primitas se metieron en paginas de jueguitos y mi maquina estallo, perdón, aquí les dejo este capitulo, pensé que seria buena idea hacer un concurso ¿que piensan ustedes?


	10. ¿premio?

**Nota de la autora (n/a): bueno, lo que ustedes lean entre guiones (- -) son las frases de los personajes, la letra cursiva y entre comillas ("**_**cursiva**_**") son los pensamientos de karin que es nuestra narradora, no suelo usar cambios de escenario, mas bien uso algo así como "cuando llegamos a tal lugar…" bueno, creo que esto es todo por especificar.**

Cambio de mundo.

Capitulo: ¿premio?

Quería morirme allí mismo, además de que consideraba una gran idiotez esto de los concursos de belleza, aquí no se podía desertar del puesto, era algo así como una maldición.

Mire a mi hermana quien no podía contener su felicidad, así que yo trate de ocultar mi decepción, aunque seria mejor que fuera yusu la que se encargara de darle una lección a kirara, me divertiría mucho y de seguro yusu lo haría complacida.

Mire el horario de clases, teníamos una profesora embarazada, por lo cual, la clase de historia de la sociedad de almas se cancelaba.

Adoraba los jueves, porque teníamos las siguientes clases.

1'· "control de riatsu"

2'· "liberación de la zampukto"

3'· "historia de la sociedad de almas"

4'· "mundo humano"

5'· "el hueco mundo"

6'· "hollow"

7'· "gimnasia"

En realidad estas materias me eran fáciles, ya estaba por lograr la liberación de mi zampukto, y la historia humana es mi fuerte, sacando que se mucho de los hollow's y que en gimnasia soy la mejor, los jueves se me pasaban volando.

Me dirigí junto con maika dejando atrás a las demás, quienes eran aduladas, y yo verdaderamente ya tenía suficientes problemas en la cabeza como para soportar que me acosen.

-se nota que estas cosas no te agradan- me dijo la siempre honesta maika.

-no mucho, se las dejo a yusu, aunque aquí no se puede desertar, ¿Cuándo informan las reglas y eso?- le conteste en forma de pregunta.

-creo que en clase de gimnasia- me respondió ella dudando un poco.

-bueno, no hay nada mas que hacer- dije yo entrando al curso y sentándome en el banco con las piernas cruzadas y esperando la llegada de mi hermanita.

Me estaba preocupando, mi hermana llevaba rato sin llegar y sakuno y lia tenían un rato en el aula, esto iba mal, supuestamente hoy nos tomaban nuestro control sobre nuestro riatsu, yusu practico como loca para esto, no faltaría ni aunque la obligaran.

- ¡ya vine! – dijo ella sentándose a mi lado y dejando caer su mochila mientras se volteaba hacia mi y me mostraba su reluciente sonrisa.

.

- te tardaste- le respondí mirando por la ventana.

"_como estará toushiro, de seguro ha de estar haciendo papeleo, pobre de el, siempre atareado, en cambio yo solo me quejo de mis deberes, aunque solo en un mes y medio estaré lista para salir debido a que entre tarde, pero que se le hará, uh, me pregunto cuales serán sus otras responsabilidades…"_

-¡karin! – me grito mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿que?- le pregunte.

-¿Cómo que "que"?, te toca pasar a controlar tu riatsu – me dijo ella y con gran pesar pase al frente.

-señorita kurosaki, enséñenos su poder de control, aumente su riatsu a su máximo- me indico y yo dude un poco.- ¿sucede algo? – me pegunto notando mi tardanza poco habitual.

-¿esta seguro en serio de que desea que lo eleve al máximo?- le pregunte.

-si señorita, hágalo de una vez que solo queda usted y su hermana por pasar, rapido- me dijo.

"_el lo pidió…"_

Tome aire y eleve mi riatsu cada vez mas, aun no llegaba ni a la mitad cuando todos menos maika, sakuno, kirara mi hermana y el profesor, que se tambaleaban y no hablaban bien, creí que debía detenerme y así lo hice.

-por eso le pregunte si estaba seguro que al máximo, ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad- me queje y luego me senté esperando que todos se repusieran, luego de mi, siguió yusu, pero ella se detuvo al tiempo en que el profesor le hizo señas.

-se nota que son hermanas del capitán kurosaki y son dignas de ser unas excelentes shinigamis- dijo el profesor.

-si, pero no pueden conseguirse un novio- intento bromear kirara, yo estaba apunto de contestarle, pero mi hermana se me adelanto, y tal como esperaba, hablo de mas.

-solo para que lo sepas y aunque no eres digna de tal información, karin esta saliendo con el capitán hitsugaya y yo tengo un novio en el mundo humano, así que mejor concéntrate en tratar de contener al baboso que tienes por novio, ups, quise decir por _ex_novio- luego de ello se tapo la boca y yo me cubrí la cara con una capa de mi lacio pelo negro.

-¿QUE?- exclamaron todas las fans de mi novio, quería matar a mi dulce hermana.

De repente se me abalanzaron encima, un montón de chicas, no solo de mi curso, yusu había hablado tan fuerte que se escucho por toda la división, ahora tenia a un monto de muchachas escandalosas observándome fijamente algunas enojadas, otras celosas, y algunas simplemente curiosas.

Jamás pensé que el timbre me salvaría el alma, porque sentía que en cualquier momento me descuartizarían.

Prácticamente corrí hasta la siguiente clase, pero para entonces, el rumor ya se había esparcido, casi todas la mujeres me miraban muy mal, eso no era lo que me importaba en realidad, solo quería que dejaran de perseguirme con preguntas idiotas que no deberían interesarles en lo absoluto.

Después de un tiempo ya me daba igual que me mirasen o no lo hicieran, además yo no tenia nada que esconder, era novia de toushiro, el era un capitán y yo tengo un gran potencial para shinigami y listo aquí se termina el tema.

-karin, vamos a cambiarnos, tenemos gimnasia- me despertó la pequeña lía.

-si- dije yo y me levante, junto con el resto de nuestro grupo fuimos a los vestidores y nos pusimos el uniforme que era idéntico al del mundo humano, unas pantaletas que no llegaban a ser shorts y una remera, en mi caso un poco ajustada, también teníamos unas zapatillas y medias del mismo color que las pantaletas, rojo.

-¿vamos?- pregunto sakuno mientras yo terminaba de recogerme el pelo otra vez en una coleta, pero esta vez, ni un mecho caía sobre mi rostro, exceptuando el flequillo claro esta.

-si- dije yo y salí tras de ellas rumbo al patio de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegamos, estaban toushiro, ichigo, el idiota del sobrero raro, el tipo de pelo rojo que se la pasaba en mi casa, y rukia allí, y la profesora estaba por dar n anuncio, le envíe una mirada a mi novio y el me devolvió una sonrisa, que no paso inadvertida para sus fans quienes me miraron con odio, y yo en respuesta les ignore.

-bien creo que están todos, bueno, todos saben del concurso de la flor de Sakura, bueno, para los nuevos les explicare, este es un certamen donde se elije a la chica mas linda de la academia y se la premia, el año pasado fue un viaje al mundo humano con todos los lujos y demás, pero debido al gran incremento de los clubs de fans, hemos decidido traer aquí a dos de los capitanes mas buscados- explico señalando a mi hermano y mi novio que se miraban con sorpresa. – Y el segundo premio incluido para la ganadora, lo explicara la señorita rukia- dijo dándole la palabra a mi cuñada.

-hola a todos, bien, el segundo premio será un beso de alguno de estos dos capitanes- dijo mirando a los impactados hombres- bueno, levanten la mano quienes desean que sea el capitán kurosaki- dijo, y de inmediato se levantaron muchas manos. –son 17 votos para ichigo- dijo ella y yo estaba entre esas 17 junto con yusu y las demás, porque no me gustaba la idea de que mi novio besara a alguien mas.

-ahora los que quieren que sea el capitán hitsugaya- continuo la profesora- nuevamente alzaron las manos- son 20 votos para el capitán hitsugaya, este es el ultimo curso, quien será el que otorgue un beso- siguió rukia, y luego suspiro y yo me aterrorice- para las señoritas, será el capitán toushiro hitsugaya quien quizás les de un beso-morirme eso deseaba, eso y matar al de la idea, luego mire a kirara y su sonrisa diabólica, solo una frase me vino a la cabeza.

"_novio por novio"_

Fin del capitulo.

**Debo agradecerles a todos por leer y tenerme tanta paciencia, es que tengo muchos deberes escolares, no es mi culpa, bueno, aquí esta el capitulo prometido, debo decirles que la frase de novio por novio fue idea de mi hermosísima hermana. Así que, gracias Pame. ESPERO SUS REVIEW, DIGANME SOBRE LOS ERRORES Y ESO, TRATO DE MEJORAR, AYUDENME PORFA**


	11. trajes de baño

Cambio de mundo.

Capitulo: trajes de baño

Habían pasado ya unos días desde el anuncio del premio especial del concurso de Sakura, ahora no podía dejar que yusu ganara, y ella decía que no quería ganar por ese motivo, ese beso, así que hicimos un trato, ella me ayudaba a ganar y yo le ayudaba en gimnasia, un trato bastante justo desde mi punto de vista.

Mas tarde nos explicaron las siguientes reglas y otras cosas, primero que nada, la división del concurso. Nosotras teníamos sencillamente que desfilar y contestar preguntas con respecto a la escuela, y como yo era nueva, estaba en desventaja respecto a mi principal enemiga y si, desde ahora ella era mi enemiga, desde aquella sonrisa diabólica, esa muchacha de nombre kirara había pasado a mi lista negra.

Debíamos desfilar con distintas clases de modas humanas, pues el concurso del año pasado había sido con ropa japonesa, y bueno, esto me facilitaba un poco las cosas, pues mi adorada hermana en lo que de moda se trata definitivamente es la mejor y consiguió ayuda de una amiga mas, yo no lograba recordar a todas las chicas que invadían mi casa.

Sakuritah, ella era la encargada del plan en contra de kirara, ella, maika y Marianela, eran las encargadas de esto solo por ser ajenas al concurso, y yo no podía participar mas que en las reuniones, la pequeña y feroz maika era la de las idead, y sakuritah las perfeccionaba y les daba su toque personal por así decirlo.

-¿Qué están planeando?- pregunte yo curiosa la tarde antes del concurso.

-ya lo veras- murmuro maika con un gesto perverso en su rostro.

-¡ve a prepararte con las chicas para el concurso!- me regaño Marianela.

-como quieran- dije yo y fui con mi hermana y mitsuki.

Las mire desde la puerta, estaban preparando todo, sakuno y lia las estaban ayudando con eso, no les termine de explicar como iba a ser el afamado concurso.

Se divide en tres partes, modelaje, cuestionario, calificación.

Bastante sencillo, pero cada clasificación anterior se dividía en otras, así es como "modelaje" tenia tres pasos mas, traje de baño, informal, y de fiesta, "cuestionario" trataba de tres clasificaciones mas, historia humana, cultura del sereitei y azar, esta ultima clasificación constaba de preguntas al azar sacadas de un recipiente, o sea, pueden ser de cualquier cosa sobre cada concursante, por ejemplo ¿tienes hermanos? Hasta preguntas mas intimas como ¿eres virgen?, rogaba por que no me preguntaran eso a mi, y calificación, era donde los jueces nos evaluaban, y tenían nuevamente tres criterios de evaluación, elegancia, inteligencia y fuerza.

-¿tienes todo karin?- me pregunto sakuno con su natural sonrisa.

-creo que si, a ver, llevo el bikini, mis jeans con mi remera escotada y el top que lleva abajo, porque no pienso mostrar mas de la cuenta, y si, llevo el vestido que me obligaran a ponerme, solo para ganar no permitiré que nadie mas besa a MI novio- dije yo con gran decisión, pero sin querer asuste a lia, quien se escondió tras de yusu.

-¿llevas el maquillaje, la buclera, la planchita, la crema para peinar, los zapatos, los anillos, pulseras, collares, carteras, los piercing para cambiar el que llevas en el ombligo, la purpurina… ?- esta ves la que hablo fue mi hermana.

-sinceramente, no, me olvide- respondí con total sinceridad.

-Hem, lo llevó yo- murmuro lia.

Después de un segundo dejamos al escuadrón anti-kirara planeando dios sabrá que y emprendimos viaje al concurso que se hacia esta noche, yusu tenia nervios, mitsuky ansiosa mientras yo caminaba de los mas placida, no iba a ponerme a temblar por un concurso.

-bienvenidas todas las concursantes al igual que nuestro estimado publico- grito muy animada la teniente yachiru de unos aparentes 13 años, pero mentalmente seguía siendo la misma niña infantil, pero decían que iba a madurar mas rápido hasta que su mente llegara a los trece, cosa que para mi, ya había sucedido, y era exactamente lo mismo.

-chicas pasen a los vestidores, el concurso empezara en media hora, prepárense- nos indica empujándonos literalmente, a todas a nuestros camarines, que compartíamos de a tres o de a dos, yo elegí de a tres junto con mi hermana y una de mis amigas, mitsuky. - ¡además, no olviden comprar nuestros excelentes alimentos, nuestros sirvientes, digo, ayudantes los esperan!- dijo ella promocionando y saltando enérgicamente.

-¡karin!- me despertó de mi trance mitsuky-es hora de prepararse, ten, este es tu traje de baño.- me tendió lo que debía usar, yusu me había torteado hasta que aprendí a caminar "agraciadamente".

Entre al vestidor y me puse lo que me había indicado, mientras mis dos amigas también se vestían en sus destilador vestidores.

Salí de allí un tanto avergonzada, el traje era de un rojo sangre con un estampado de corazones, la parte superior de mi traje de baño era abierta dejando ver parte de mi bien desarrollado busto y dejando mucho a la imaginación, el bikini se ataba atrás de mi cuello, dejando mi espalda casi descubierta su no fuera por la franja de tela que recorría mi espalda buscando donde sostenerse.

Me mire frente al espejo y me veía _demasiado_ bien. Pero eso era lo que necesitaba para ganar. Me senté y espere a que salieran mis acompañantes.

Yusu fue la primera en salir, ella usaba un trikini, o sea, un bikini de tres piezas sin llegar a ser malla, era color rosado pastel, al igual que el mío, mostraba parte de sus pechos pero sin revelar mas de lo necesario, la parte inferior era única con la superior por dos franjas de tela a los costado de su cuerpo, bordeando delicadamente su silueta y acentuando su diminuta cintura.

Mitsuky fue la ultima en salir, ella llevaba un bikini de color miel claro, que iba bien con su pelo y ojos, el bikini de ella ocultaba un poco mas sus senos, puesto que era tímida, pero no tan extremista como lia, y dejaba ver su pequeña cintura, sus largas y lindas piernas, además, se quito los anteojos y se puso unas lentes de contacto o lentillas y por primera vez en el tiempo que la conozco se soltó su pelo, que le llegaba un poquito mas debajo de su cintura.

Yusu me sentó en una silla cercana y me puso frente a un espejo, ella debería ser peluquera por que me dejo sencillamente esplendida, me recogió en pelo en una coleta, pero sin usar nada mas que un mechón de mi pelo, que adorno con trabas brillantes, además me tiño con tintura que se quita con agua varios mechones que pasaron de negros, a rojizos, como los de akila, la traidora.

Esos mismos mechones rojizos, se convirtieron en hermosos y bien hechos bucles, y sobre ellos, purpurina de un color rojo aun mas intenso que les daba un brillo perfecto.

Luego me esparció purpurina rojiza por mi cuerpo, y me maquillo los ojos nuevamente de rojo y uso el mismo labial carmín que utilice en aquella fiesta, mitsuky se dio cuenta del detalle y se río mientras yusu le peinaba, me puse unas ojotas y mire el trabajo terminado, me veía perfecta, definitivamente el rojo era mi color.

Mi hermana, ondulo su pelo y lo atado en dos soletas que le caían sobre su espalda y adornados con purpurina y alguna que otra traba, se veía muy bien, dulce e inocente, yo en cambio parecía mas atrevida, no podía quejarme a esas alturas el trabajo ya estaba hecho.

La mas alta del grupo, rizo su cabello y lo dejo suelto, le puso brillo marrón oscuro a su pelo, haciéndolo relucir ante la luz, parecía suave y sedoso, su maquillaje consistía en gamas de marrón a miel, y resaltaban sus ojos, mientras sus labios se habían tornado de un color acaramelado, seleccionado por mi hermana, además se delineo con marrón en vez de negro, la verdad, todo hacia juego incluida, su piel suavemente tostada, por algo la habían nominado.

Una vez listas, salimos, me pareció raro que al final, yusu no se hubiera hecho unos mechones de su pelo de un rubio un poco mas oscuro como habíamos planeado, pero luego note que en realidad, no lo necesitaba, su pelo ya tenia iluminaciones naturales por así decirlo.

-¡comencemos!- grito yachiru y luego comenzó ha presentar a el jurado y si, nombro el premio especial. -¿shiro-chan, no crees que tu novia se enfadaría si besaras a alguien mas?- termino ella, y eso me molesto, pero mi novio solo dijo que a el le obligaban a esto, que una cosa era un beso y otra cosa era eso que le obligaban a hacer, y de repente me tranquilice.

-la primera en pasar es…Miranda sumiku- llamo la chica de pelo rosado.

Pasó una chica del grupo de la idiota más grande de la academia y saben a la que me refiero.

La muchacha era muy bonita, solo que era pequeña de estatura, tenía ojos miel y pelo castaño oscuro, su bikini no era precisamente muy bueno para su cuerpo pues era pequeñita y tenía mucho busto. Ella empezó a caminar, pero su paso era muy rápido y ligero, empecé a dudar si realmente tocaba el piso.

Dijo ella y paso otra chica que se me hacia conocida, pero en realidad me dispuse a esperar mi turno, así que me dedique a mirarme al espejo para ver si estaba todo en orden, cuando vi que sakuritah se infiltraba del otro lado del escenario con un hilo de esos que no se ven bien, de los que son realmente transparentes.

Luego divise a maika que preparaba un balde con no se que en la parte del techo, de forma que nadie la viera, pero yo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del escenario, si les vi, Marianela estaba un poco mas allá en forma de sentinilla, y vigilaba los controles de la luces y el telón, de seguro este era su plan, no pensaba interrumpirles, solo me sentaría y vería que pasaba, pero no pude, pues me llamaron a desfilar.

Camine contoneándome por el lugar indicado, y cuando me voltee para ver al jurado, mi hermano, estaba tan boquiabierto como mi novio de sorpresa, y bueno, el resto del publico viril, se baboseaba, como con todas las participantes, gire sobre mi y luego salí tan agraciadamente como entre, después vi a mi novio y hermanos volver en si mismos.

Después de mi siguió mi hermana y luego mitsuki hasta que llego el turno de mi enemiga, observe como Marianela les hacia señas a las otras chicas y cuando le toco pasar a mi enemiga. Llego hasta medio escenario y se adaguaron las luces, unos 20 segundos después las luces volvieron y se vio a una kirara atada de pies y manos, empapada en algo gelatinoso y asqueroso y gritando de frustración queriendo saber quienes eran las culpable y apareció la imagen de una amigable sakuritah que le ayudo a levantar, pero como kirara no había completado la primera parte del desfile, le había mermado el concurso, entonces me di cuenta de su plan, aunque en realidad el haberla visto humillada frente todo el sereitei, me bastaba, por ahora.

-prepárense para la segunda parte del desfile- nos indico yachiru.

-con que…la segunda parte eh…- murmure yo una vez que estaba en el camerino.


	12. ropa innformal

Cambio de mundo

Capitulo: moda informal

Entre al vestidor, mi hermana había cambiado parte de mi vestuario sin mi autorización, pero a estas alturas, ningún reclamo vale, así que, de mala gana me introduje en el vestidor t me puse la ropa que me habían indicado, cual muñequita de porcelana que se deja vestir.

En un principio mi traje consistía en un jeans, una remera escotada y un top abajo, pero a yusu no le gusto y lo cambio, para bien supongo.

Me mire frente al espejo, no me agradaba demasiado, pero se me veía esplendido, el vestido que llevaba puesto era de color azul oscuro hecho de una Gaza hermosa, el escote era recto, no mostraba nada, y la cortito, me llegaba unos cinco dedos sobre las rodillas, y caía muy bien, la base de los pechos llevaba una cinta azul que remarcaba mi busto, en realidad, el vestido no estaba tan mal, solo que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

Me puse los zapatitos del mismo color que el vestido no tenían taco, no me eran necesarios. Un collar de zafiros terminaba en conjunto y hacían juego con mis aretes de la misma piedra preciosa.

-nada mal-murmure yo cuando salía del vestidor para encontrarme con mi hermana y mitsuky.

-te ves muy bien hermanita, el azul también te sienta fabuloso- me dijo mi hermana que llevaba una falda tableada color rosado mas o menos suave, y un corsé con el mismo escote que yo pero de color fucsia, al igual que sus sandalias.

-es verdad, te ves genial- me adulo la morena, que llevaba un vestido de una tela muy suave, que no reconocí, era de color verde claro y le quedaba fabuloso, como era corto y ella era penosa se puso una calza color negro con brillos esmeraldas, tenia unas sandalias color verdes con tiras negras, estaba muy linda.

-hora de peinarte- me dijo mi hermana, primero me lavo el pelo para quitarme la tintura roja, y mi pelo volvió a su habitual negro.

Ella me lo recorrió en un semi recogido, y rizo mi pelo, me coloco brillo en el pelo color azul, pero solo en algunas partes, me pinto lo ojos casi imperceptiblemente y en mis labios había tan solo un brillo labial trasparente, luego recordé que era informal, como andábamos vestidas en la tierra, yo no me vestía así a diario, pero ya no me iba a cambiar.

Suspire, mis amigas se estaban peinando, la morena se lo dejaba suelto mientras yusu se lo recogía en una coleta alta dejando caer un pelo lacio con uno que otro buclecito por ahí.

-es hora- nos susurra sakuno desde afuera yo soy la primera en salir y en saludarle, ella me adulo un poco y después fuimos a la parte de atrás del escenario esperando nuestro turno.

Otra ves vi a maika pasar inadvertida con pegamento, tijeras, un cinta para pegar y algunas otras cosa, ¿Qué planeaban esta vez?

Detrás de ella caminaba sakuritah con una sonrisa malvada y una expresión satisfactoria indescriptible, sonreí para mi misma, definitivamente, los concursos de la sociedad de almas, iban a ser divertidísimos con esta chica rondando por aquí.

-ahora, karin kurosaki- me presento la chica de pelo rosa y vos, ahora, un poco menos chillona.

Desfile con gracia por la pasarela con una sonrisa sincera, aparentemente sincera, llevaba días practicándola, y me deslice, por en frente del jurado, dejando a la mayoría en una camilla cuando guiñe un ojo, por supuesto que ustedes ya saben a quien iba dirigío, y como había sido en el anterior desfile, kirara me seguía a mi.

Cuando ella con su minifalda de Jean desfilaron por en frente des publico, "por arte de magia" tropezó con "el aire" y cayo, no en frente del jurado, si no, cayo sobre el jurado, para ser mas precisa, sobre la capitanía que es medio rara, esa que vive buscando pelea por la novia del viejo raro allá en la tierra.

La tipa no solo cayo sobre ella, sino que, tiro la mesa sobre ellas, golpeando mas a la capitana que a ella, y antes de que se dijera otra cosa, mi hermano y cinco capitanes mas tuvieron que contener a la mujer de pelo negro, antes de que atara a mi enemiga, no lo pude evitar me reí como una loca, y todas se rieron conmigo.

Descubrí más atrás que Marianela, sakuritah y maika chocaban sus manos y se felicitaban mutuamente, ahora lo comprendía.

Habían usado el mismo hilo trasparente para ponerlo en el área indicada, cuando pasaban la demás, lo dejaban holgado, pero lo tensaron cuando llego el turno de la odiosa, esto la hizo caer, habían pegado "delicadamente" las patas de la mesa al cuerpo de la misma, así cuando ella se cayera, la mesa se rompiera y el cuerpo de la mesa impactara sobre ella, y para cerrar con broche de oro, la hicieron caer sobre la capitana con peor genio.

Las tres se reían a coro y empezaban a planear su tercer ataque, realmente esto si me gustaba.

-sabes yusu, deberíamos participar mas seguido en esto- dije yo, pero ella no me entendió y se dedico a reír.

Bien, el plan no era solo humillar a kirara, era hacerla perder puntos, porque seguramente la capitana, no solo la mataría luego, si no, que la idea de votarle, se había desvanecido, estas chicas eran unas Genius, pegaban por los puntos bajos, primero el publico, ahora el jurado, ¿y luego?

Después de ver desfilar a mis amigas, nos retiramos a los camerinos para prepararnos para la tercera parte del concurso, pero lo que yo esperaba era otra cosa, mientras recordaba la cara de mi novio cuando me vio con bikini, tan sorprendido, como si no se lo esperara, pero bueno, casos extremos merecen soluciones extremas, y yo, se las daría.

Ahora venia la parte complicada, la tercera fase aquí teníamos que usar vestidos de gala, y tacones altos, los detestaba, eran elegantes, incómodos, pero elegantes al fin y al cabo, así que tendré que soportarlo solo y exclusivamente por toushiro, porque, de lo contrario, alguien mas le besaría y yo, bajo ningún concepto aceptare eso.

Me voltee, mire a mi hermana buscar entre las cosas nuestros vestidos, el bolso era amplio y ella, parecía asustada, como si algo le faltase, algo importante…

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

_**Perdónenme por que este corto, pero debo irme a piano, nos leemos dejen review**_


	13. vestidos de fiesta

Cambio de mundo:

Capitulo: "vestidos de fiesta"

Estaba confundida, mi hermana, siempre ordenada, buscaba algo enloquecida mientras murmuraba "¿Dónde lo metí? ¿No debería estar aquí?)¡No pude haberlo olvidado!"

-¿Qué buscas? – pregunte yo algo fastidiada por tantas vueltas que daba yusu.

-me quiero morir, no encuentro mis zapatos de tacón chino, me voy a infartar, eran los únicos que combinaban con mi vestido.

-¿no podrías pedirle unos prestados a mitsuky? – pregunte.

-no lo se, ayúdame a buscar, son color dorado.

Me levante de mi lugar y comencé a buscar por todos lados, cajones, bolsas, cajas, lo pero los zapatos no aparecían, luego recordé que mitsuky había salido con su bolso y que yusu había puesto algunas cosas en el.

-ya se donde están- murmure- creo que los pusiste en el bolso de mitsusky- termine.

Mi hermana salio corriendo a buscar a nuestra morenita, no tenia mucho para hacer, así que, alce mi vestido y entre al cambiador, descubrí que el vestido era aun más hermoso de lo que parecía.

Me contemple frente al espejo que tenia en frente. Mi vestido era hermoso, en corsé era negro y escotado, tenia brillos y delineaba mis curvas hasta las caderas, los detalles del escote, eran adornados con una perfecta cinta negra brilloza que marcaba la zona del busto y las caderas, la falta era de gasa, era también negra y del mismo tono que el corsé, pero esta falda se habría desde la cadera de forma acampanada, como la gasa también tenia brillo, hacia contraste perfecto con mi pelo negro y mis piernas largas y blancas.

El escote era en "v", pero no mostraba mucho, dejaba bastante para imaginar. La falda hacia resaltar mis piernas, mis pies eran calzados por un par de zapatos de tacón fino.

Yusu empezaba a tardarse, así que busque algo con que adornar mi pelo y vaya que lo encontré. Peine mi pelo nuevamente en un semi recogido, pero mas original, este era hecho con tornaditas, y en fin, caían, casi libremente por mi espalda, porque un broche en forma de mariposa negra con plateado y pequeños brillos incrustados contenían mechones de mi pelo.

Entonces mi hermana y mitsuky llegaron con los nombrados zapatos, ella entro directamente a su vestidor y se coloco su vestido color chocolate, y se calzo con unos zapatos casi sin tacón, porque sencillamente no le hacían falta.

Mi hermana también se vistió, su vestido de seda blanca con detalles dorados era perfecto para ella, y su falda se movía al compás de su caminar, contoneándose suavemente, la falda lo acentuaba con facilidad.

Mi hermana me hizo sentar frente al espejo y comenzó a terminar lo que yo había comenzado, me puso extensiones, para que mi pelo rozara mis caderas, ella riso esas extensiones y les coloco un brillo plateado, que también paso a mi cuerpo, sobre el escote, mis hombros, brazos, en realidad, por lo que quedaba a la vista, haciendo que la luz me hiciera pareces mucho mas linda.

Luego me toco a mi hacer de peinadora, tome las ondas de mi hermana y las hice una coleta, dejando que rozara la mitad de su espalda, después lo alise y realce las puntas de su pelo y le coloque brillo dorado, adorne la coleta con un moño color dorado, y con forma de flor, y también le hicimos una iluminación para que quedara mas bonito, no podía creer que yo hubiera hecho eso, no era tan mala haciéndolo.

No se en que momento mitsuky se peino, pero estaba esplendida, su pelo suelto, rizado, con brillos y sin mas contención que una bincha, quedaba lindo y sencillo, así como era ella.

Luego vino el maquillaje, como era de esperar, yo llevaba una gama que iba del negro, luego al gris, hasta llegar al blanco.

Mientras que mis labios llevaban otra vez, el mismo labial transparente, que le daba brillo a mi rojiza boca.

Nuevamente nos llamaron a desfilar, mi hermana termino de delinearse rápidamente antes de salir a la parte de atrás del escenario, donde nos hacían desfilar, por primera vez, vi a sakuritah, maika y Marianela, sentadas en primera fila, inmóviles, pero con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Pensé que se habían resignado a dejar en paz a mi enemiga, pero su sonrisa me decía cualquier otra cosa, debían tener todo muy bien planeado, pero, no sabia que podía ser lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para que quisieran contemplarlo desde allí, de seguro yo lo disfrutaría.

Vi llegar a mi hermana, ya perfecta, o más de lo que estaba, y formar fila un lugar antes que yo, por supuesto, kirara aun no aparecía, y ella tenia su turno luego del mío, aquí pasaba algo raro.

-y ahora con ustedes, la señorita yusu kurosaky- dijo la jovencita de pelo rosa, que a pesar de su cuerpo, seguía siendo infantil.

Mi hermana se deslizo con una elegancia casi felina, tenia su propio ritmo, inalcanzable e imposible de imitar.

Me concentre en ver a mi hermana y tratar de imitarla, y después de ella, como es obvio, seguía yo, respire con tranquilidad aparente y también camine por aquella pasarela como si no me importara la cosa.

Mi vestido negro, se movía junto con mi cuerpo, que se mecía suavemente por el lugar, no podía creer que fuera yo la que estaba haciendo eso, a mi hermana se le hicieron estrellitas los ojos y el publico quedo medio atontado.

Gracias al maquillaje que me aplicaron sobre mis pómulos, mi sonrojo no era evidente, podía confundirse con el rubor, pero claro, nadie sabia que yo, no me había puesto rubor.

Como quien ya tenia la batalla asegurada, baje de la pasarela, muy campante, cuando vi pasar a kirara al lado Mio y olía a… ¿alcohol?

Me tape la nariz como acto reflejo, tenia un olfato muy sensible, solía recordar todos los aromas que chocaron contra mi nariz.´ y, aunque a algunos les parecerá un poco raro, aun recuerdo el suave perfume floral de mi madre, que es casi idéntico al que usa mi hermana menor.

Kirara subió al escenario y desfilo tratando de no caerse ante todos, pues su ebriedad ya casi no le permitía camina, mire a sakuritah, su cara demostraba triunfo y una sonrisa diabólica, eso era obra suya, primero, la mojaron, después la hicieron tropezar, y ahora la alcoholizan, ¿Qué harán luego, la drogaran?

No pude evitar reír ligeramente cuando se tambaleo tan peligrosamente que no solo se cayo del escenario, esta vez, se llevo el telón, y algunas otras cosas con ella, el escenario diseñado por nuestra aniñada presentadora y construidos por sus shinigamis se estaba cayendo al piso y la única culpable, una chica ebria que cayo en el plan de tres adolescentes muy lista, ¿Cómo habrán hecho para dejarla así?

De repente, sentí un ruido muy fuerte que venia de arriba, aviste que un tablón que sostenía al escenario estaba rompiéndose, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se desmorono sobre nosotras, las concursantes, pero para nuestra fortuna, los jurados, que eran capitanes, nos salvaron.

Mi novio, salto de la mesa, y como una ráfaga, me tomo en brazos como a una niña y me saco de allí, ichigo hizo lo mismo con yusu y los demás capitanes con las restantes participantes, exceptuando a kirara, quien estaba a punto de morir bajo la ira de la nueva yachiru, quien tenia un aura de ira rodeándola, de seguro quería acecinar a la chica que estaba en pleno estado de ebriedad, porque había destruido su precioso escenario.

Mire la escena desde los brazos de mi novio, pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, tuve que bajarme de su regazo, porque aunque ya se supiera lo de nuestro noviazgo, la gente nos miraría raro y a ichigo le comenzaban a salir llamas de los ojos, daba un poco de miedo cuando estaba tan enfurecido.

Al fin y al cabo, el concurso se paso para la noche siguiente, pues ya no había donde desfilar y algunas personas estaban heridas, por no decir histéricas, locas, aturdidas, y bueno, en fin, intratable.

Mi hermana y el resto del grupo, se habían adelantado, porque yo no iba a pasearme por las calles vestida como una muñeca, y además ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor, así que ichigo permitió que saliera a comer algo con toushiro, para relajarme algo el resto de la noche, que me había parecido hasta ahora eterna, veamos, me obligaron a vestirme de formas poco habituales, me miraban con lujuria y tenia que soportarlo y encima, casi se me cae un escenario encima, ¿me olvide de algo?

Termine de acomodarme la ropa, como sobraba mucho tiempo, y yo era humana, el capitán general aprobó que pudiéramos ir un rato al mundo humano, para relajarnos a nuestra manera.

Me puse una falda de Jean tableada, y un corsé negro, ate mi pelo en un semi recogido improvisado y me calce unos zapatos negros, bonitos y sencillos, no llamaba mucho la atención, perfecto.

Salí del lugar ya lista y como siempre, el estaba esperándome afuera, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul verdosa, y con su mirada de "tardaste mucho" que me reprochaba, pero al fin y al cabo, me tarde solo 10 minutos, yo no soy de esas que se pasan dos horas pensando en que ponerse, un claro ejemplo, mi hermana gemela.

-¿Qué? – pregunte cuando llegue hasta donde el me esperaba, el solo me sonrío de una forma que tenia que admitir, me encantaba.

-nada, solo te ves linda- dijo el con la misma sonrisa un tanto picara.

-sigue soñando- le dije yo con ojos acusadores, casi podía leer su mente.

-vamos- dijo el y pronto de la nada se abrieron las puertas que nos llevarían al mundo humano, dejándome un poco mareada.

-¿no hay otra forma? – pregunte yo, odiaba ese portal.

-no la hay- dijo el, otra vez esa sonrisa, solo que ahora ni se molesto en hablar, me tomo otra vez en brazos y salto dentro del portal comigo incluida, odiaba que me hiciera eso, pero amaba que me sostuviera en brazos, algo contradictorio supongo, pero así somos las mujeres, contradictorias.

Fin del capitulo.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenia muchas cosas pendientes, bueno, gracias nuevamente por su paciencia y si encuentran cosas que estén mal escritas o que no sean comprensibles, apreciaría que me avisaran.

Por favor infórmenme y dejen un review si es posible, adiós :D


	14. en casa

Cambio de mundo:

Capitulo: en casa.

Después de unos instantes, ya estábamos en la tierra, el me bajo de sus brazo s y yo le envíe una mirada asesina que el solo ignoro.

Respire profundamente unas dos o tres veces para poder regularizar mi respiración, pues me estaba híper ventilando, después de eso, el me beso la frente y yo, resignada le tome del brazo y empecé a caminar a su lado, supongo que divertirme una noche no estaría tan mal.

Mire para todos lado s de forma disimulada, la gente de las calles nos miraba, o para ser mas especifica, le miraba, o por lo menos las de sexo femenino, que tendrían que tomar clases de disimulo pues parecía que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus orbes, lance un suspiro casi inaudible, además de eso, hace rato que los muchachos me miraban mal, ahora, ya nadie me reconocía, porque antes, los chicos se ubicaban respecto a mi, ahora no.

El como lo hacia solo cuando notaba que algo andaba mal, me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo contra el y cierto rubor subió a mis mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunte yo algo alterado, pero sin que eso saliera a la luz.

-Nada importante, ¿te apetece comer algo?- Me pregunto, yo sabia que algo pasaba, pero con insistir no ganaba nada así que solo asentí indicándole que en realidad, me moría de hambre.

Caminamos un par de cuadras más y terminamos por entrar a un bar nuevo, parecía bonito y yo no lo conocía, así que no perdíamos nada entrando allí, además la comida parecía apetitosa.

El lugar tenia dos pisos, el de abajo estaba a medio llenar, así que subimos a la parte de arriba, que estaba completamente vacía, nos dimos cuenta que habían dos mesas en lo que parecía un balcón, y desde allí se veía toda mi antigua ciudad, le envíe una mirada en petición de sentarnos allí a toushiro y el solo camino hasta allí, yo le seguí muy complacida.

-Que bonito- Murmure yo para mi.

-Se ve todo- Completo el, que observaba el paisaje.

-Se ve mi casa- Exprese yo con algo de melancolía, mi padre había muerto ayer, y se suponía que iría a visitarlo mañana, así que la casa estaba abandonada, pero para nuestra suerte, podíamos doblar la memoria de todos con gran facilidad.

-Podríamos ir mas tarde, primero come, que no lo has hecho desde la tarde- Me indico el, y vi como una mesera se acercaba a atendernos.

-Hola y bienvenidos, mi nombre es Carla y seré su mesera esta noche, ¿desean ordenar?- Nos pregunto ella muy educadamente al tiempo que nos daba el menú del lugar.

Después de revisar un momento, decidimos optar por el sushi, que sencillamente venia tentándome hace algunos días, pero mi hermana que estaba prendida con el concurso no tenia tiempo para cocinar algo tan complicado y yo sencillamente no sabia hacer un sushi decente aun, no era que fuera mala cocinera, en realidad Yusu dice que honestamente he pasado de no reconocer un cucharón a ser una cocinera muy buena.

-Esperen por favor en un rato les traeré su orden- Dijo la chica que nos atendía.

En realidad me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero decidí que con exasperarme no ganaba nada, así que me contuve y acepte que tenía que esperar de cualquier forma. Comencé a jugar con una servilleta cercana y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a mi novio que me observaba muy divertido.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes si se puede saber?- Le pregunte algo enfada porque se le había escapado una risita que aunque me encantaban, el se estaba riendo pero de mi.

-De nada en especial, solo pareces una niña impaciente- Dijo el recuperando la compostura.

-Claro, ¿Qué no eras tu el que paso de 10 a 16 de la noche a la mañana?- Le dije yo en forma de burla infantil.

-Te llevo años espiritualmente, no lo olvides- Me recordó dispuesto a comenzar una discusión que al final terminaría con una risa.

-Lo olvide señor pedófilo- Dije yo.

-No es mi culpa que me hallas seducido- Me contesto el y se rió, y yo en cambio me sonroje.

-Idiota- Exprese yo, y se que me escucho, pero solo se rió un poco mas y me beso la frente.

-Sabes que bromeo pequeña desnudista- Me dijo el, yo me voltee, y vi llegar nuestra comida, vaya que eran rápidos aquí.

La chica era morena, de unos 18 años más o menos, de ojos cafés y voz tosca, era bastante alta, su defecto era que a pesar de tratarnos amablemente en un principio, ahora parecía que se había cambiado el humor rápidamente.

-aquí tienen, que lo disfruten- se despidió la mecerá y luego desapareció bajando la escalera.

-¿y a esa que le pasa?- pregunte yo a mi novio que solo giro los ojos y me sonrío.

Empecé a comer lo que nos habían servido y pronto termine de comer, feamente estaba delicioso, era tan bueno como el de mi hermana, no me arriesgaría a decir que mas, porque el de mi hermana tiene una presentación mucho mejor, aunque a mi no me importaba mucho lo que iba a comerme, pero bueno, al parecer a las otras personas si le importaba.

Mi novio termino de comer poco después que yo, el pago la cuenta y salimos del lugar.

Mientras caminábamos camino a mi casa, el y yo seguíamos "peleando" con el tema de la pelea del día que había viajado a su mundo, ese cambio había terminado por ser bastante bueno, había hecho amigas y una o dos enemigas, pero contaba con que sakuritah no dejaría que kirara durmiera en paz, bueno, si sobrevivía al ataque de la teniente de pelo rosado que cuando me fui del lugar, quería matarla.

Se me escapo una risita nerviosa imaginándome lo que le harían durante el cuestionario, debía confiar en que mi hermana les convenciera de no matarla, antes de que este concurso terminara. No me había percatado de que ya habíamos llegado a casa, supuse que mi padre, antes de morir no había dejado la llave donde debía, la había dejado en la maseta de al lado de la puerta, típico.

Terminamos por subir a mi cuarto y encendí la televisión que allí tenia, el se acostó en mi cama y yo sobre el, toushiro nos cubrió a ambos con la sabana pues empezaba a refrescar y me paso el control remoto, hace dos semanas que no tenia comunicación con el mundo, podría haber pasado un tifón y yo no me habría enterado.

Pase canales sin ponerle mucha atención a la programación para esa noche, aun teníamos un rato para estar solos, hace tiempo que no estábamos solos, en realidad, con esto del concurso, que había abarcado no solo mi tiempo, mas sus deberes como capitán y todo lo demás, nos dejaba muy poco tiempo. El concurso aun no había terminado, pero en algún momento lo haría y el premio era un beso de el.

-¿pasa algo?- me pregunto el mientras me abrazaba bajo las sabanas y apoyaba su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

-en serio tienes que besar a la ganadora- dije yo, y el entendió que me refería al concurso, había muchas posibilidades de que incluso mi hermana ganara, eso me aterraba, no el hecho de que me superara ni todo eso, ¿Cómo creen que me sentiría besándolo a el luego de que mi hermana lo hiciera? ¿Tienen idea de cómo seria para mi ver a otra besándole frente a mis ojos?

-no puedo salirme de esto, ya lo he intentado, además tu ganaras, y en el caso de que la ganadora fuera una de tus amigas, ella pueden rehusarse a aceptar el beso- Me explico, y luego me obligo a girarme para verle a los ojos –si sabes que a la única que quiero besar es a ti- me recordó.

El me beso con ternura, pero como yo sabia que quizás un momento como este ya no habría, profundice el beso y mis brazos se abrazaron en su cuello, al igual que mis dedos en su pelo. El me tomo por la cintura y si, profundizo más el beso que era hasta entonces, el más largo que nos habíamos dado, en el otro mundo no podíamos hacerlo, porque no teníamos tiempo ni privacidad, que por ahora si teníamos.

Lo admito, me estoy dejando llevar demasiado, me vi tentada a abrazarle también con mis piernas, pero estaba abusando, en realidad, no estaba tan mal esto de dejarse llevar, pero debía mantener la compostura ahora, porque no estaba segura de poder seguir asiéndolo mas adelante.

Me separe de el y respire profundamente, me había quedado sin aire, pero el color en las mejillas me sobraba, el aun causaba eso en mi, y por ahora seguiría haciéndolo.

Fin del capitulo.

Hola de nuevo, bueno, son las 12 de la noche y debo irme a dormir, pero no sin antes dejarles un capitulo, perdón por la demora pero bueno, que se le hará.

Dejen review


	15. preguntas

Cambio de mundo.

Capitulo: "preguntas"

-¿en serio debo hacer esto?- pregunte yo algo cansada.

-si, DEBES hacerlo- me respondió mi hermana.

-¿total, completa y obligatoriamente necesario?- pregunte para cerciorarme.

-si karin, es total, completa y obligatoriamente necesario que salgamos y respondamos las preguntas, sean las que sean, es por sorteo, azar.- me dijo mitsuky ya un poco molesta.

Simplemente no deseaba ir, pararme junto a las otras, sonreír falsamente y contestar preguntas tontas.

-bien- digo yo ya harta.

Solo tendría que salir, esperar mi turno, contestar y listo, bajar del escenario y esperar la próxima parte del concurso, que esperaba que terminara pronto.

-y ahora, luego de dos días de duro trabajo- comenzó nuestra presentadora de pelo rosado- les presento nuevamente a nuestras hermosas participantes y para que luego no digan que las lindas son tontas, les haremos preguntitas- concluyo la chica aniñada en varias formas. Entonces la fila comenzó a caminar y yo que estaba penúltima, tuve que seguirlas.

Bien, no mentiré, esta parte no era tan mala como el tener que desfilar, solo teníamos que contestar preguntas, nada mas, ¿a quien estoy tratando de engañar? ¡Tenia nervios por que tipo de preguntas harían en la parte de preguntas al azar!

Suspire, pues a Yusu le estaban asiendo su pregunta corresponderte, pero en cambio, ella parecía muy feliz, mientras que yo fingía una sonrisa en la que no era notable su falsedad, digna de una actriz.

-ahora es el turno de Karin Kurosaki- alce la vista y para entonces ya tenia el micrófono entre manos, cortesía de la chica de pelo rosa.- el tema es "cultura humana" y tu pregunta es "¿Cuáles fueron los principales inventos de la revolución industrial que se dio en el mundo humano?"- esa era realmente fácil, o por lo menos para mi que era humana.

-el ferrocarril, el barco de vapor y la mule Jenny- concluí yo.

-correcto- me dijo la presentadora afirmando mi respuesta

Mi hermana me sonrío y yo le devolví el gesto, en lo que de historia se trataba era relativamente buena, pero supongo que para las chicas del lugar no ha de ser fácil, a mi me costo aprenderme bien la historia del lugar además de lo que Ichigo me había enseñado ya.

Siguió Kirara, que se veía muy mal, por lo menos para mi, que estaba a su lado, ni todo el maquillaje del mundo disimularía las marcas que le dejo nuestra presentadora, que no se había inmutado ante la paliza que le dio, o por lo menos eso me habían contado pues yo tenia mejores cosas que hacer que ver esas cosas, una cita a solas con mi novio, un paraíso para mi.

Yachiru se pasea con su nuevo y molesto cuerpo según ella, pero a mi me parecía muy lindo, no era ni muy alta ni muy petisa, y su pelo rosa había crecido hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros.

El nuevo escenario era muy amplio, aun más que el anterior, el piso estaba muy bien lustrado y las paredes parecían no tener intención de caerse.

Algo extraño me llamo mucho la atención, había una pantallita al fondo, quizás fuera la única que la hubiera visto, porque estaba bien disimulada, note que sakuritah andaba placidamente por allí, eso significaba que pasaría algo no necesariamente malo.

Me concentre en el concurso, y en las preguntas, pero sin despejar mi mirada de la pantalla oculta entre las telas, que era claramente visible para las concursantes.

-tu pregunta es "¿Cuál fue el primer país del mundo en tener una presidenta mujer?"- dijo yachiru, la respuesta era Finlandia.

-Perú- respondió ella, ¿Cómo que Perú?

-incorrecto, la respuesta era Finlandia.

Ahora lo notaba, la pantalla le dictaba las respuestas incorrectas, para cambiarla antes de que ella volteara por la correcta, muy astuto, esta vez no le harían daño físicamente.

-mierda- mascullo ella, enfadada por _su _confusión.

La nueva ronda de preguntas había comenzado, el tema era "cultura del seireitei", yo no era muy buena en eso, pero ya veríamos que sucedía.

Pasaron las preguntas y pronto fue el turno de mi hermana que para estos momentos se sabía la mitad de la biblioteca del lugar, y como era de esperarse, la respondió correcta, y como también era deducible, seguía yo.

-hola karin, tu pregunta es "¿Cómo se llama la liberación mas fuerte de una zampukto?"- esa era fácil, para mi, que me estaban haciendo preguntas fáciles solo porque yo no era del lugar.

-hazme una pregunta que no sea obvia no quiero consideraciones- dije yo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta ¿Qué esperaban?

-sacare otra pregunta al azar- dijo la niña y tal y como dijo, saco otra tarjeta.-"¿Qué es un shinigami?"- m pregunto, eso lo había dado hace unos días en clases y me lo sabia de memoria.

-Son espíritus con un alto grado de poder espiritual que no pueden ser vistos por seres humanos a menos que estos últimos tengan poder espiritual. La mayoría de los shinigami viven en el Seireitei, un lugar ubicado en el centro de la Sociedad de Almas. Cumplen dos funciones: enviar a las almas buenas a la Sociedad de Almas, y purificar las almas malignas.- dije yo, era exactamente lo que decía en el libro de texto.

Todos se me quedaron mirando y yachiru solo dijo correcto y se quedo allí prendida, ¿es que acaso les sorprende que yo halla estudiado? Que mala onda me da eso.

Si quieren les respondía la otra pregunta también, pero yachiru volvió en si misma y siguió con su concurso, realmente esto se estaba volviendo molesto, nos hacían preguntas fáciles solo por ser humanas, pero nosotras también sabemos bastante de estos temas, aunque tan solo llevemos una semana aquí.

Le envió una mirada a mi novio que me mira con tranquilidad, el no parecía sorprendido de que yo supiera la definición de los libros de estudio, era obvio, porque el me había acompañado a estudiar y me había tomado las lecciones, solo porque quería que aprobara y no se que cosas mas dijo, cuando lo miro, todo lo demás se anula y nadie puede culparme, se ve tan lindo cuando trata de explicarme algo que yo finjo no entender solo para que vuelva a explicarme.

Ahora tuve que salir del trance en el que me había metido, esos ojos verdes no siempre me Traian buenas cosas, algunas veces me Orencio y no salía en un buen rato, pero ahora si, mi hermana estaba respondiendo la ultima ronda de preguntas, de forma que seguía una vez mas yo.

-bien karin, esta es tu pregunta- al fin, pensé yo- "¿has tenido malos pensamientos?"- me pregunto ella con una sonrisita picara, y para el colmo todos me miraban, excepto ichigo, que miraba con odio a toushiro.

-no- dije yo simplemente sin contar que esta vez, eran tres preguntas.

-"¿crees que hacerlo con alguien te traería problemas?"- me pregunto.

-a mi no, pero ichigo le mataría- respondí con sinceridad mientras la audiencia se reía mi hermano se levanto de la silla.

-ya saben, al que se le pase esas ideas por la cabeza y siquiera intente realizarlas, ya verán si salen vivos- grito el en general, yo y yuzu, nos pusimos coloradas, nuevamente doy gracias a la base.

-ichigo cállate y déjame seguir- le amenazo la chica de pelo rosa- sigamos karin, esta es tu ultima pregunta: "¿con quien planeas hacerlo?"

-no tengo planes de hacerlo por ahora, ¿Quién demonios escribió estas cosas?- dije yo algo enojada y avergonzada, mataría a quien las escribió.

-las preguntas son anónimas karin- me respondio la chica y siguió con kirara.

No se muy bien que paso, pero voltee y kirara estaba tirada en el piso con un Chichón en la frente y yachiru tenia una venita que parecía estar a punto de estallar por su enojo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme enana?- le grito la teniente, esto iba mal…

Fin del capitulo.

_**Perdón por la tardanza es que tenía muchos deberes y poco tiempo, dejen review y suerte.**_


	16. calificacion

Cambio de Mundo

Capitulo:"calificacion"

No estaba tan nerviosa como antes estuve, si no, ahora para mi confucion, estaba tranquila, casi inmutable, realmente queria que esto se terminara rapido, para asi poder bajarme de este lugar, volver a casa, ducharme y acurrucarme entre los brazos de mi amado.

Veia acercarse a una muchacha de pelo rosado con su nuevo cuerpo, parecia no darse cuenta de como le miraban algunos shinigamis, pero ella seguia siendo igual de alegre, pero quizas y no lo aseguro, parecia algo mas madura.

­-Bienvenidos nuevamente - Dijo una enrgetica Yachiru. - Ahora comienza la mejor parte, la hora del sufrimiento de nuestras chicas, por no decir de su clasificacion- Grito la teniente de mi edad fisica, para luego soltar una risita.

Ella parecia una princesa esta vez, su vestido fuccia resaltaba su pelo y ojos, dandole hasta un toque melancolico, no parecia estar tan alegre y emotiba como siempre, pero no tardo en recuperar su normal estado de animo.

Otra vez, nos hicieron subir a el escenario, mi hermana estaba realmente nerviosa, ella no queria ganar, mitsuky no queria ganar, pero tenian que estar alli, por que era obligatorio, yo no dejaria por nada de este mundo ni del otro, que una basura como Kirara tocara los labios de mi Toushiro.

Adoraba poder usar un posecibo con su nombre, por que si, el era mio, y yo suya. Nadie podia quitarme ese hermoso derecho, que muchas pedia y que solo a mi se me concedia, poder decir que yo era la novia oficial del capitan mas sexy a mis ojos.

No descubri aun que le veian a mi hermano, era un verdadero idiota y el aun no se terminaba de dar cuenta de que aunque el y Rukia vivian en pleito, ambos encajaban muy bien.

Ya habian comenzado a clacificar a las chicas, se supone que primero se nos clacificaba por elegancia, por inteligencia y por fuerza, pero a mi me daba igual, era bonita segun la mayoria, de lo contrario no estaria parada donde estoy, soy inteligente pero no una sabionda, y bueno, soy muy fuerte en realidad, en eso si o si, ganaba yo.

-Ahora es el turno de Yusu Kurosaky: los jueces te han puesto; "elegancia: 9, inteligencia : 8 y fuerza: 7"- Concluyo Yachiru.

-Que felicidad- Murmuro mi hermana de forma que solo yo fuera capaz de escucharle.

-Bueno, ya que nuestra "adorada" Kirara sigue en coma por el golpecito que le di, queda descalificada, dejandonos a Karin como ultima concursante- Dijo ella refiriendose a mi.

Era de esperarse que la chica de pelo rosado le haya dejado en coma, le habia golpeado muy fuerte, no era que me molestara eso,pero la exprecion de Sakuritah cuando le dijeron que no se despertaria a tiempo para el concurso, y por ello, el mas ingenioso de sus planes que no me quizo revelar, no podria ponerse en practica, la pobre quedo medio triste.

Me rei por dentro ante mi mismo comentario, pero ubiera sido divertido averiguar que era lo que tramaban esta vez, escuche algo sobre escorpiones y arañas, pero no termine de escuchar pues habia sido descubierta a mitad del espionaje.

Nuevamente vi a la teniente acercarse con su vestido de tul rosado mezclado con fuccia, y traia el ultimo sobre con mis puntuaciones, por alguna razon, el nudo en mi estomago reaparecio, pero aun asi, pacientemente espere a que siguiera.

­-Karin, tus puntuaciones son: "elegancia; 7, inteligencia; 9 y fuerza; 10".- Aunque nadie se dio cuenta, suspire de felicidad, yo tenia 26 puntos, Yusu tenia 24 y Mitsuku tenia 19, eso significaba que yo habia ganado, ¿verdad?

Si, pues tenia la puntuacion mas alta, nadie iba a besar a Toushiro ademas de mi por supuesto, quizas les parece egoista, pero tengo derecho a serlo.

Me habian declarado ganadora, y por supuesto habian insistido en que tenia que aceptar mi premio, frente a todos.

No se si lo habre hecho por orgullo, pero no solo le bese normalmente, si no que disfrute cada segundo de nuestro beso triunfal por no decir mio, me dejellevar nose por unos 30 segundos hasta que ichigo se aclaro la garganta demostrando su poca aceptacion.

Me separe, tome ire y esta vez le bese de forma mas profunda haciendo enojar a mi hermano, adoraba verlo de esa forma, celoso y fastidiado, pero me gustaba mas aun la exprecion de mi novio, cuando por contrariar a mi hermano, me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba o me hacia cosquillas.

Unas horas despues, me encontraba frente al portal con mi maleta y con Toushiro, listos para tomarnos las vacasiones de una semana en la tierra, que les haceguro aprovechariamos.

Tal y como he mencionado antes en este relato, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, no se si mi narracion les haya gustado, o si es buena, pero ha terminado.

fin del fanfiction


End file.
